Flat Mates!
by MantyMouse
Summary: The 6th years have a new challenge, to prepare them for real life. With unthinkable outcomes...And in living away from Howarts they will learn unforgetable truths, find unbelievable friendships and discover undenyable love that will change them forever!
1. A long time to wait

**Author's note: **Ok i don't own the characters or settings or spells etc (really wish i did but i don't) they belong to JK Rowling.

Ok so this story is about a real-life style challenge that the 6th years get put up to...and it really changes their lifes forever. Shows how much one year can do to you.

dedicated to gemmy who is my best mate and reads my fanfics for me :D

_6__th__ year for Hogwarts students would usually be a fairly uneventful year. As there are no exams it's supposed to be a bit of a break before all the hard work of finishing in 7__th__ year. But not this year…All 6__th__ year students will be undergoing a challenge set by Professor McGonagall to prepare them for what is waiting when they leave school. They must learn to live completely on their own; cook, wash, clean, sleep outside of Hogwarts in properties specially set up for them in Hogsmede. And they must do so with someone who they would never normally spend any time with…_

--

The hall's atmosphere was a jittery one, mixed with fear and excitement. No one really thought this was real yet. They were all thinking that they would go to the house and settle down, and then spend a few days there before returning to the comfort of Hogwarts. Hermione sensed it wasn't going to be like that at all. She settled herself between Harry and Ron, silently praying to be paired with one of them, although knowing her luck it was unlikely.

"Silence 6th years!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang sharply across the Great Hall. "I will read out the list of partners in alphabetical order from the girl's side. You will then collect your things from the entrance hall and load them into your carriage. You will not, I repeat, will _not _dispute the pairings with me or you will be sent home to study from your house for the remainder of the year." Hermione gripped onto both Harry and Ron's hands tightly and listened to the names being called, letting them echo limply around her head and taking nothing in. Then she felt Harry's hand tighten around hers ever so slightly as the Professor called, "Miss Cho Chang will be paired with Mr Ronald Weasley."

Ron's jaw dropped several inches. He glanced rather apologetically at Harry who gave a non-committal shrug and grunt. Then he cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly and jerked his head in the direction of the door. Cho was twirling her hair round her finger rather manically and followed him and a brisk walk, looking a shade paler than she had a few moments ago. Harry and Hermione remained clinging to each other's hands; each silently hoping while the next few names were called.

"Miss Hermione Granger will be sharing with Mr Draco Malfoy." A sort of eerie silence fell across the room. In which Hermione refused to let go of Harry's hand, or indeed even to stand up until Harry gave her a forceful jab in the back. She daren't meet eyes with Draco; something in side her just refused to let her look up. He seemed nonplussed just picking up his trunk and walking from the room without a backward glance. Hermione however took a long time over getting her things together and saying good-bye to a few of her girl friends. She took long enough to hear Harry's name called out…next to that of Luna Lovegood.

Luna just smiled rather dazedly and followed a relieved looking Harry from the room. Hermione was stung with jealousy; Harry had got to partner with a friend, even if she was a strange one.

**Arrival: Ron and Cho**

The carriage ride was carried out in an awkward silence sat next to each other on the seat but being very careful not to touch. It was early evening as they arrived outside their house in the centre of Hogsmede. The village around them was still fairly busy with shoppers and Cho delicately detached herself from the carriage feeling extremely self-conscious. She felt spaced out, not entirely in control. Ron cleared his throat and then scuffed his trainers on the pavement.

"Shall we- er- go in?" She suggested hesitantly and he nodded. She picked up her trunk and clung to the handle with clammy fingers as Ron opened the door and held it for her.

They had stepped into a long, narrow and dimly lit corridor and Cho hurried through it, afraid that if they lingered too long she might try to run back out of the front door. Through a door on their left she glimpsed a homely looking living room with an adjacent room that Cho presumed must be the kitchen. She climbed the carpeted stairs just a few steps behind Ron, torn between wanting to stay close because she was scared and wanting to stay apart because she barely knew him. Upstairs was small. It had a single, though not tiny, bathroom, one study room with a desk and an empty bookcase and a large bedroom at the front of the house.

"Looks like we have to share." Ron stated the obvious in a dumbstruck kind of voice.

"Yea." Silence. "There are two beds though." More silence. "Well I'll take the one by the window, if you don't mind?" Cho raised her eyebrows, implying she would need a response.

"Oh yea. Sure. Whatever you like."

**Arrival: Harry and Luna **

Harry and Luna had sat opposite each other smiling a little nervously. Now they stood in front of their allotted house Harry knew that had not been nerves at all, not compared to what he felt now. They were right at the very beginning of Hogsmede village so Hogwarts was still in sight. It made him extremely homesick. Looking braver than he felt Harry held the door for Luna and when she didn't cross the threshold he gave her a gentle nudge. They had stepped straight into a large living room and Luna immediately set her trunk down and gazed around contentedly, apparently not wanting to venture any further into the house. Harry however felt he had to calm his shot nerves and strode to the end of the room to peer into the kitchen. In the fading light he could just see a long thin garden; Harry shuddered, he felt a million miles from Hogwarts right now. He walked back into the living room and found Luna and her trunk missing. For one wild moment he thought she'd freaked out and runaway, then he came back to his senses and realised she must be upstairs. He dragged his trunk up to follow her. There was a large modern bathroom at the back of the upstairs landing and a bedroom at the front. Harry was hugely relieved to find two separate beds at separate ends of the room. He sat down, his head whirling with the unreality of the whole situation.

"Harry are you ok?"

"Wha-? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just feel a little shell shocked."

"Would you like a cup of tea? There's this wonderful herbal infusion that me and daddy just love…"

"Er…No that's ok Luna. I think I'll just go to bed." Harry knew all about Luna and her father's crazy recipes and had no real desire to get food poisoning this early on in the year. She smiled and nodded distractedly before floating out of the room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. This year certainly wasn't going to be easy.

**Arrival: Hermione and Draco **

Hermione was shaking head to toe. She had been staring out of the window for what felt like eternity when they finally arrived at their new 'house'. It was on the very outskirts of Hogsmede, as far away from school as Hermione had ever been during term time. Draco walked straight into the tall crooked looking building, letting the door swing back in Hermione's face without a thought. She swore under her breath but said nothing, not wanting to be left alone outside. The place had the run-down and homely air of the Weasley's house and Hermione found it comforting. On the ground floor was a small kitchen, over looking a rather wild garden, attaching to a diner/study. The second floor contained an enormous bedroom and a bathroom and then there was a small spiral staircase to the third floor, which consisted of only one room. It was a circular library come living room. Hermione even let herself smile slightly. She already loved this house.

Coming back downstairs Hermione cut into the bedroom to claim her bed. Draco was lying on his reading some book that looked truly evil just from the cover.

"God this place is a dump." He muttered,

"Oh suit yourself I find it rather charming." Hermione retorted quicker than she had meant to, ruffling through her case for an interesting book.

"Shut up mudblood!" He spat the word viciously, yet careless to its affect as he didn't even look up from his book. Hermione turned red instantly and tears began to well. She slammed from the room and ran up to the attic library. _If I have to live up here for a whole year I will, better than putting up with that pig. _She thought, and began to cry helplessly; not even caring if Draco could hear her.


	2. Anywhere's better than here

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been a while. Hope you enjoy, i'm really trying hard with this story because i'm finding the storyline kind of hard to follow. Oh well...i'll keep updating. please review!! and if i don't update quick enough just message me to give me a nudge!

**Draco & Hermione**

Unluckily for Hermione the first day was a Saturday. She woke up on the floor of the attic and groaned; never again would she sleep sitting up. Self-consciously she flattened her hair and went down to the bedroom. She pushed open the door timidly, not wanting to find Draco, but the room was empty. As Hermione ruffled through her trunk for a pair of comfortable jeans and a clean t-shirt she risked a glance at Draco's bed. It was perfectly made and his clothes were neatly folded on top of his trunk, the curtains had been drawn too. _That's so weird, he's an evil creep who makes his bed and folds his clothes?_ Shrugging she continued downstairs to make herself some breakfast.

Hermione had never done anything in a kitchen in her life. She opened all the cupboards and on finding nothing that she could actually cook for breakfast she settled for peanut butter on slightly burnt toast. She ate from the sideboard, not even grabbing a plate and wondered how soon would be 'too soon' to go down to the boy's new 'homes' and take a walk back to Hogwarts. Draco had obviously gone out so why shouldn't she? Excitedly Hermione ran the stairs two at a time to grab a jacket and her trainers, carefully she tucked the house keys in her pocket and shut the door, breathing in the cool September air with relish. Hogsmede was quite busy as she drew nearer the centre and she enjoyed it, the smiling faces were an antidote to the miserable house.

**Ron & Cho**

Cho tapped her fingers on the kitchen worktop. She couldn't stand still this morning. She had made herself breakfast, walked round the garden about fifty times, pulled most of the curtains, pointlessly plumped cushions, made Ron's breakfast…the list went on. But she hadn't yet had the courage to take his meal up to him, not particularly wanting to find him still asleep and half naked. Cho gritted her teeth and picked up the plate of warm toast and a cup of tea in her other hand, gingerly, being very careful not to spill anything she made her way upstairs. The bedroom was still dark and Cho knocked the light on with her elbow, there was a pained sounding groan from Ron's pile of bedclothes.

"I –er- brought you some breakfast." She muttered quietly, setting it down on his bedside table, "It's here when you want it." Grunt. "Is toast ok?" another inaudible grunt. "Fine." She snapped finally, ripping open the curtains irritably and storming from the room. "I'm going out anyway so you can jolly well look after yourself." And when she heard no reply from that she snatched up her bag, fuming. "I'm not your mother you know!" She shouted, slamming the door.

The fresh air was the remedy she needed. A brisk walk round to the café would sort her out just fine. _God I'm going to hate this year, if I end up living on the streets I swear it would be better than sharing with that pig. I will not look after him anymore. _

**Harry & Luna**

Harry was nervous as he hurriedly ate his cereal. Luna was outside and looking at her happily meditating on the lawn Harry couldn't figure out what it was about her that made him so nervous. Maybe it was that way of looking at him, like she knew everything without having to ask, and didn't care if what she knew was terrible. He shivered a little; he didn't feel like he could talk around Luna, he felt isolated, lonely.

There was a knock at the door and Harry jumped, he waited for a second and then realised there was no one else to get it for him. Feeling odd he walked to the front door and opened it nervously.

"Harry!" A high-pitched squeal and then a mass of bushy hair covered his face as Hermione threw herself at him.

"Pleased to see me?" He half spluttered, half laughed.

"Oh Harry it's been terrible! You have no idea…shall I come in?" Harry gently prised her off him and closed the door rather firmly behind them.

"No let's walk. And Hermione it's been twenty four hours, not even that, it can't be that bad."

"You're not sharing a stupid house with _Draco Malfoy_. Harry what about that don't you get? He's Slytherin. And he's evil."

"Yea but…" Harry tried to edge Hermione further into the street; he wanted to be as far away as he could from this creepy house. "I'm sharing with Luna, she's totally weird and…I can't keep refusing her food so I will die of poisoning within the month, bet you anything." Hermione laughed, it was a beautiful sound to Harry's ears. All he'd heard since he left Hogwarts was silence.

"I wish I was sharing with you Mione." He didn't know why he suddenly felt so compelled to tell her he cared. She turned and smiled at him and Harry felt a rush of affection for his best friend; he meant what he said. "Shall we walk down and get Ron?"

"I've already tried." Hermione's face fell a little, "I couldn't get an answer at the door so I guess Cho is out, or maybe they both are. I bet he totally loves her already, who wouldn't." Harry rolled his eyes, typical female insecurity.

"Hermione Cho is gorgeous but Ron's no idiot. Besides more likely he's just asleep. You know him…"

Hermione & Draco

Hermione felt happier as she walked home, Harry was a perfect lonely companion even if Ron couldn't be bothered to get out of bed to see them. Hermione looked up from her trainers and saw a figure sat on her porch. Thinking it might be Ron she ran forward a little, but then she caught sight of the blonde hair, and a little later the annoyed expression on his face. She slowed, warily and brushed her hair out of her eyes, attempting a composed and disdainful look, and failing with style.

"Where have you been?" He asked bluntly, standing up and glaring right at her,

"Out. Why is it any of your business where I've been?"

"Because you took the only house key. God! Did you think I might like to come in at some point today?" He snatched the key from her hand and opened the door, letting it slam back into her face. Outraged Hermione followed him into the building,

"Oh yea, who's the one who just left this morning without saying where they were going or when they'd be back?"

"What are you, my mother?"

"No Malfoy! I'm just saying that it's not my fault and that you can't just take it out on me when you're in a bad mood."

"Oh grow up."

"Why don't you?" Hermione stormed straight back out of the door again, unfortunately not having the foresight to take the keys with her and lock him in.


	3. You're Not Alone

**Author's Note: **Enjoy, i'm sorry it's been so long in the making. Thankyou for your patience and continuous support! Love you all to death !! 3 ...

**Draco & Hermione**  
A few days later Hermione was thankful to be back at school and getting bogged down in her studies again. She had entirely monopolised the top room with her school things, which suited Draco just fine as he spent all his time watching television in the front room. He obviously wasn't used to doing any work for himself back at Malfoy Manor. Hermione hated to admit it but then neither was she.

At school she rarely saw Draco and since they had made a duplicate house key she was looking forward to spending the weekend _her _way this time. No longer confined to Hogwarts she was looking forward to shopping more often and spending more time out with her friends.

It was late on Friday that Hermione was sat up in the tower again, pouring over some more runes, when she smelt the most delicious smell coming from downstairs. Her stomach began to rumble, having had only toast for breakfast for the last week and peanut butter sandwiches besides, these being the only two dishes she was able to cook. Carefully she marked her page and began to make her way down stairs, as she got closer to the ground floor she inhaled more deeply, she recognised the smell as Lasagne, one of her favourites.

Hermione was nearly knocked off her feet as she peered into the kitchen. Draco was stood at the oven door, apron on and oven gloves around one hand, removing the steaming Lasagne on a tray. _Draco? Cooking? What? _She cleared her throat awkwardly,

"Oh!" He blushed a little as he leaned down to turn off the oven. "I was just- um- there's enough for two." It was a statement not a question so, although thrown off balance entirely, Hermione decided there was no point in arguing. She made for the crockery cupboard but Draco held out a hand and pointed to the table in the dining room; it was already laid. Nothing special, no cloth, just two glasses, two plates and cutlery but still Mione found herself blushing.

"Oh right. Erm…" She went to the fridge and pulled out some fizzy water (one of the things that had been in the house when they had arrived). She poured it into both glasses and left the bottle on the table, and then stood rather awkwardly, waiting for Draco to join her. He seemed quite comfortable after the original shock as he bustled around and eventually had dinner set out for them. He sat quietly and she did the same.

"Tuck in." He offered, with a halfhearted gesture that might have been pulled off by a more confident man. He blushed again. Hermione ate hungrily, almost forgetting her manners after a whole week of no real meals except lunch at Hogwarts. Draco looked at her, at first unsure what to think, this sudden abandonment of Hermione-ness taking him by surprise. However, as she looked up at him rather sheepishly he smirked, and then she giggled too; soon they were both smiling more whole-heartedly than before and Draco found himself able to tuck in, although with a deal more restraint exercised than Hermione.

"So, I didn't know you cooked?"

"Doesn't everyone?" He said in an off hand manner, "With the exception of you of course."

"Mum always said that I was too bright, and it meant I had no room in my head for common sense."

"Well she got that right. I love to cook, but it's not exactly encouraged at my house. I mean, I learnt from the house elves in the kitchen. Every time I wanted to get out of my parent's way I went downstairs and hid in the kitchen, then I learnt to cook." He stopped and went red again, _have I said too much? Why should she care about my life? _

"Wow. That's what you call learning on the job." She smiled a little and Draco smiled back.

"I'll –erm- Cook dinner more often if you like?" She frowned,

"It had better be every night M-Draco, because I can't make anything."

"Yeah I kinda figured you would have a problem when we ran out of your speciality." She looked quizzical, "Peanut butter." He smirked; she looked embarrassed and then turned serious again.

"I guess we're going to have to go shopping at some point. We got given an allowance so…" She trailed off. He was already beginning to clear the table. Neither of them would have been comfortable making small talk for much longer.

"Do we go to a Muggle or Wizard super market?" He asked,

"I've got Galleons and Sickles so I'm hazarding as guess that there is a food shop of some sort in Hogsmede." Draco was already instructing the dishes to wash themselves while Hermione sat rather helplessly, completely out of her depth in a domestic situation and also very off balance that Draco was so at home in one.

"Let's go Friday night then. I'm going to bed." He left the room without another word. Leaving Hermione totally dumbstruck.

**Ron & Cho  
**Ron and Cho hadn't mingled all week. As far as she could make out all of his time had been spent with Harry and/or Hermione and they had, all three, spent as much time at Hogwarts and as much time away from the houses as was humanly possible. Cho was slightly disappointed, firstly because it made her feel more lonely than she already did every day of her life and secondly because she might have liked to get to know Ron. In her short period of dating Harry she had heard nothing but good reports of the Weasley boy and she was never one to pass up friendship; however it seemed Ron was resolved to spend as little time with her as possible. She scorned to herself that it was his way of not being able to adjust, though she disliked to admit that she herself was finding adjusting difficult and was, as such, making as much as possible out of her school life and limited social life.

Ron, however, had an entirely different take on the whole situation. He saw Cho as someone with a highly hectic, yet in control, social schedule. She was always out with someone, or at this party or that meeting, she was head of the school's Student Body Committee, she organised many events for the benefit of the first years, lots of parties, countless outings and shopping trips with her friends- and yet it was still only the end of the first week. Ron got exhausted just looking at her. Perhaps if he had been less dense he might have noticed the desperate attempt to cover up the real problem, underneath all Cho's frantic activity. But of course being what he was he couldn't notice it.

Ron got home late on Thursday after electing to stay at Hogwarts and eat dinner there, feeling only partially guilty about leaving Cho to eat dinner alone, until he found out that her and some friends were going to their favourite café. So when he came in he was surprised to find her not sat in the living room. All the lights were off,

"Cho?" He called out tentatively, turning the hall light on to make himself feel safer. When he got no response he continued upstairs and stuck his head round the study door. No one there. Nonchalantly he moved into the bedroom, ready to get undressed and collapse. But he heard a sudden whimper.

Cho was slumped against the bed, head down and shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. She was bent over something on her lap. With gentleness, that came from god knows where, and surprising even himself Ron knelt down in front of her and gently lifted her head. Holding her face gently in both hands he wiped away her tears and made soft 'ssshing' noises. He delicately prised open her hands on her lap and saw a picture that made his stomach turn with sadness. It was Cho and Cedric, fourth year, at a guess it was a few days before the first task and they were waving and smiling at the camera, every now and then Cedric would put his arms right around Cho and kiss her cheek. Carefully Ron placed the picture on Cho's bedside table and wrapped his arms around the crying girl. He lifted her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing and set her gently on the bed.

She was already in her pyjamas and Ron pulled back the covers and tucked them around her, curling her hair behind her ear and brushing away another tear.

"Thanks." She sniffed, not moving from her position on the bed, she'd obviously been alone and crying for a long time because she looked exhausted. Ron made to go over to his own bed but she touched a hand to his arm.

"What is it?" He asked concernedly, a sudden rush of affection for her taking him by surprise.

"I feel so…don't go." She barely whispered. He cleared his throat awkwardly and removed his shoes and socks. Then very self-consciously he lay down next to her. Cho shuffled closer and Ron took her in his arms and stroked her hair. He rubbed her back slowly and her breathing began to calm from the shallow sobs into an even sleep. He didn't leave her, just stayed under the covers, letting her know she wasn't alone.

**Harry & Luna  
**Harry wasn't looking forward to the weekend by the time Friday evening rolled around. He had so far seen Luna gardening, meditating, cooking something green that gave off purple smoke and painting things that looked like they had been created during an explosion. As such he left her alone as much as possible, sticking to Hogwarts with Ron. But today Ron had been strangely preoccupied and hadn't wanted to stay at school for dinner. So Harry had stayed there alone, postponing his time in the house for as long as possible by visiting Hagrid too.

When Harry collapsed in his bed that night he felt the unwelcome dreams coming already, but he had no energy to stop them. He slept fitfully, in his dreams the house was a labyrinth and he couldn't escape, Voldemort was in there somewhere, trying to kill them both, only he couldn't tell Luna that they were really trapped.

He woke suddenly, early in the morning to find a worried looking Luna stood above him, hand poised oddly in midair looking as though she had been about to reach out to him. He struggled to move his body into sitting position and wiped the sweat from his forehead self-consciously.

"I'm fine." He muttered automatically,

"No you're not."

"It doesn't matter, I get these dreams all the time."

"Yes it does matter."

"Really go back to bed. I'm fine."

"You're not fine and I'm not going until I'm sure you are." He looked at her exasperatedly,

"Who made you the doctor here?" She didn't deign reply to that, "Just go away, I'll be ok if I'm left alone."

"You are so arrogant." She snapped in such an un-Luna-like manner that Harry sat up and listened; shocked. "You think I'm stupid just because I'm different. I though you saw me Harry, I thought you were different to everyone else but you're just the same. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're not alone?"

"Luna I-" But she had stormed from the room, leaving Harry's head reeling with so many unexplainable thoughts. _Luna?_

**Draco & Hermione  
**After the shopping trip on Friday evening Draco and Hermione had unpacked the shopping together, in silence, but together. Then they ate together; Spaghetti Bolognese. As they walked back upstairs towards bed Draco turned into the bedroom and Hermione began to make her way up to the attic where she had established a comfy pile of cushions and several warm blankets that she now slept on.

"Erm…Hermione?" Draco cleared his throat, poised on the threshold of the bedroom "You know you don't have to stay up there forever. I don't bite." Hermione hesitated then smiled,

"Ok." She followed him into the bedroom and felt a lot happier when she finally lay down in her bed. She felt the sudden impulse to turn and whisper to Draco.

"Night."

"Goodnight."

"And Draco?"

"Yeah?" He whispered back through the dark, now propping himself up on his elbows to hear her better.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so…nice." She finished rather limply, blushing slightly, unsure of what she had originally been meaning to say.

"Maybe I think you're worth it." If she had been blushing it was nothing compared with now.

"Oh?"

"Yeah you're alright." He laughed gently,

"Night night." She whispered, flustered yet pleased.

"Sleep well." He returned.


	4. The Party Night

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been a while! enjoy...i love you guys :) x ((PLEASE review))

**Ron & Cho**

As the days got closer to Halloween they also got colder. Since the night he had spent lying next to Cho, Ron gave up spending all his time at Hogwarts and was often seen walking home with Cho after last lesson to make dinner and eat it together. It was one of these nights and Ron was just finishing the washing up, as Cho had cooked, when Cho came into the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hand, looking very sad.

"Ron…" There was a sniff and Ron turned around to see tears welling in her eyes. He hurriedly dried his hands and strode across the room towards her,

"What's the matter?" His voice full of concern as he reached out to touch her arm

"There's a Halloween party."

"So?" He instantly cursed himself for his lack of tack; Cho pulled her arm away from his touch.

"Don't worry I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Cho that's not fair! I'm trying to-"

"Just forget it!" She pushed past him, upstairs and Ron heard a door slam. He threw the cloth in his hand across the room violently.

"Fuck." He slammed his fist on the table, then sat down and buried his head in his hands.

**Harry & Luna**

Since her initial outburst Harry had tried to engage Luna in conversation several times but to no avail. She stayed at Hogwarts for meals, she no longer sang as she walked round the house, she didn't paint or cook weird concoctions. If Harry had thought he was lonely before it was nothing compared to now. _Crazy how you never miss stuff till it's gone. _He reached in his pocket and pulled out the slightly crumpled piece of paper with his invite to the Halloween exclusive party for his year and the year above.

_'You + 1 are invited to join us at The Three Broomsticks for an exclusive Halloween Bash. Food is provided please bring money for alcohol!'_

He thought for a moment and then spontaneously grabbed a pen. If this didn't work he didn't know what would. He wrote as neatly as he could on the back of the invitation and then folded it and left it on Luna's pillow.

Harry felt nervous, unsure of why he wanted her back to her normal self again. Didn't her normal self seriously annoy him? But all the same he crossed his fingers as he made his way quietly out of the house and began to walk. He didn't know where but he knew he needed to get away from the house, and Hogwarts and Hogsmede itself. So he went to the very end of the village and sat outside the shrieking shack. On the note he had written:

_Luna, I'm sorry for everything. I want to take you to the Halloween party. I know you don't want to talk to me right now but it could be fun. Please, at least think about it. Then maybe sometime we could just talk, about the things you said to me…_

_Harry_

**Hermione & Draco**

Hermione had just finished moving all her things down from the attic when she smelt dinner cooking again. She sighed deeply, becoming so used to the smell and the comfort of living with Draco. Odd, a few weeks ago this was her idea of hell, now she was enjoying it more than Hogwarts. She ran downstairs happily,

"What's for dinner Mr M?" She chirruped in her now usual fashion,

"Stir-fry Mrs G. Could you get the drinks?" She returned his happy smile and darted over to the fridge to get drinks.

As they were eating Draco tossed a piece of paper across the table to Hermione, she unfolded it and looked.

_'You + 1 are invited to join us at The Three Broomsticks for an exclusive Halloween Bash. Food is provided please bring money for alcohol!'_

"Who's your plus 1?" She asked playfully,

"I'd have thought that was obvious Mrs G…no?"

"Tell me about her, I'm sure I've met her before."

"Well she's got bushy brown hair, deep brown eyes, freckles on her nose." He blushed, god I bet I sound obsessive. "And she's sat right opposite me." Hermione giggled, then turned serious.

"Will it be ok though?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us going together…Slytherin and Griffindor."

"Hmm" He frowned, "I don't see it being a major problem, do you?" Hermione considered it for a moment before throwing off all worries, after all, why would it be?

"No, I don't think so Mr M."

**Ron & Cho**

Ron let her have a few hours to cool down, cry if she needed to, before he went upstairs to find her.

"Cho?" The bedroom door was shut, a bad sign. There was no answer, "Cho, sweetie, please let me come in. I'm sorry about being so insensitive. I know you always went to parties with Cedric and you're scared of turning up alone." He heard a sniff and some footsteps, then the door opened a fraction to reveal a very red-eyed Cho, "But if it helps at all, I'll go with you. Like actually with you as a partner. Like with, with you." He reiterated the point to make sure he understood himself what he'd just suggested. She remained silent. "Oh Cho, will you just let me in so I can hug you?"

The door opened some more and Ron stepped into the room. Cho practically threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly, she felt so natural there after the night they had spent together.

"Will you really go with me?" She whispered. Ron pulled away from her and shook her shoulders gently,

"Cho what is wrong with you? Of course I'll go with you. Any guy would be crazy not to." She smiled, then giggled, and Ron could breathe a sigh of relief to get 'happy Cho' back again.

**Harry & Luna**

Halloween was Friday; Harry was quite pleased because it meant he could get absolutely wasted with no regret. Luna still hadn't talked to him so he was unsure whether that was a yes or a no. He pulled up his dark jeans and found an appropriate belt. Just as he was rifting through suitable shirts there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." He answered automatically,

"Oh Harry, sorry." Luna looked suitable embarrassed to find Harry topless, and he cursed himself as he remembered he was no longer sleeping in an all boys dormitory. Hurriedly he pulled on a shirt and began to fumble with the buttons.

"I was wondering if you still were going to the Halloween party?" She said. Harry looked down at his clothes and shrugged,

"Guess I am."

"What I meant to say was; are you still taking me?" She asked sounding more like her usual blunt self.

"Yeah. If you want to?"

"I do."

"Ok great. When will you be ready to go?"

"I just need to get changed." She stood still,

"Well are you going to?"

"Maybe you could-" She turned red.

"Oh, shit, yea. Sorry." He cleared his throat and left the room, grabbing his shoes.

Half an hour later Harry heard the stairs creak and he stood up awkwardly. Oh god I do hope she wears something half normal…I could really regret this. When he saw her he was, however, pleasantly surprised. Her hair was loose and held off her face with a red hair band, wore a loose necked black jumper that hung off her shoulder stylishly on one side, and a red velvet-like mini skirt.

"Oh! You look…"

"Thanks." She replied with a smile and went to open the door.

**Draco & Hermione**

Hermione smoothed out her top again and tugged nervously at the ends of her curls.

"Mrs G will you stop fussing and go in the door please." Draco said quietly, and when she didn't, gave her a gentle nudge into the party room. As soon as he saw his friends, Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe he let his hand slip from Hermione's back. "See you later." He walked straight off, grabbing a beer from Goyle and letting Pansy drape herself over him.

"Bye." Hermione muttered to no one in particular. She too grabbed a glass of something alcoholic and looked for Ron or Harry. Ron she found stood with Cho and the 'beautiful people'. This was Hermione's own private nickname for the girls that wore make-up to school, never had a hair out of place, were known by everyone and still managed to get straight A's while dating half the Quiddich team. So does that make Ron one of them now? Can I talk to him or can't I? Soon she caught sight of Harry too, stood close by Luna, Neville, the twins and all the gang, Hermione was just making her way over when she noticed something about Harry. Although he was in a group he appeared completely transfixed by Luna, he was watching her with just a little too much enthusiasm. Hermione smiled coyly, I know, I think I'll do some match making, she though to herself.

"Hi Harry! Luna, you look lovely tonight, don't you think?" She raised her eyebrows at Harry, who seemed to suddenly become aware of every eye on him,

"Yea I guess you look really…yeah."

"So how have you two been getting along at your house then?" Hermione asked,

"Not so bad, I mean, it's cool…it's…"

"Nice." Luna finished for him, with an indulgent smile up at Harry who grinned sheepishly back. Hermione smirked to herself; her job now done she walked over towards Draco. God knows what gave her the confidence, probably the drink, but she walked right up to him.

"Did you have the house key Mr M? I left mine at home and I'll probably be leaving earlier than you anyway." Draco was about to reply when,

"Mr M?" Pansy put in sarcastically, "Draco what is that?"

"Oh it's just a-" Both he and Hermione coloured up,

"As we were saying…" Pansy rudely turned so Hermione was completely blocked, "I don't know why she's dating him anyway, but I said I'd take you on a double date that day too- just to keep an eye out for her. It's been ages since we went out together…" Hermione caught Draco's eye over the top of Pansy's head, but Draco just turned a darker shade of red.

"I know honey." He replied to Pansy, not meeting Hermione's eye as he slipped a hand round his 'girlfriend's' waist. Hermione just stood; gob smacked.

"You're still here Granger?" Pansy turned around again,

"I was actually waiting for the keys." Hermione stood her ground and raised her chin.

"Oh right," Draco delved into his pocket. "There you go." Still not meeting her eye.

"_Bye _now Granger." Pansy gave a sarcastic wave and Hermione flounced from the room.

Once outside she felt a little better, still unsure as to why she was so shocked about the way Draco was with Pansy, of course, she should have expected it. She passed the keys from hand to hand; maybe she'd just wait out here for Draco.


	5. The Dance, The Drama and The AlmostKiss

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it guys :)

**Harry & Luna**

Harry and Luna set off home a little earlier than everyone else. They walked in silence but it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

"Thanks for taking me out Harry." Even in the dark Harry found himself blushing. _What is it about her tonight that's got me so caught up? She's all I've thought about, the only person I've wanted to be with. _He turned his head a little to see her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed even more deeply. His stomach turned over, he hadn't got butterflies like this over a girl for a very long time.

"I enjoyed it." He smiled to himself, "We'll have to go out again sometime." He casually hinted. Luna seemed entirely un-phased by his suggestion of a possible date,

"That would be good."

As they turned the corner towards their house Harry glanced behind him, no one was here to see. He reached out and took her hand, Luna looked up at him and he could see she was smiling even in the dark. Their fingers interlocked and Harry gently stroked her delicate hand with his thumb. When they reached the front door Luna broke off and started delving in her bag for the key.

"Luna." Harry whispered, placing a hand around her waist and pulling her closer, gently holding her other hand in his again. Luna looked flustered, definitely blushing now.

"Harry?" She whispered, so much uncertainty present in her voice as she looked up at him, her eyes searching his face. He bent his head, lips towards hers, when voices interrupted them coming from further up the street. "We'd better go in." Luna pulled away quickly, her voice trembled a little and Harry noticed her hand shaking as she fumbled with the key in the lock. Confused he followed her in.

She turned on the light to reveal how scarlet her face actually was as she began bustling around a bemused Harry. She hurried upstairs calling back

"I'm going to get changed, don't come in." Harry nodded and sat back on the sofa. _I wonder why she's like that? I was going to kiss her, that's good isn't it? Unless she doesn't like me in that way. _He worried to himself. _No. I'm sure she does, she's just nervous…I'll just have to take things slowly with her. _

**Draco & Hermione**

Hermione sat by the main entrance gates as she saw Draco walk out of Hogwarts alone; she stood up ready to greet him. Just then she noticed a slightly shorter figure run out after him. They exchanged words briefly before the figure, who Hermione took to be Pansy through her arms around Draco's neck and made to kiss him. For some reason Hermione felt relieved that Draco only gave her a halfhearted peck on the lips rather than the passionate snog Pansy had been expecting.

Draco turned and walked towards her, Hermione felt a little nervous.

"I thought you went home?" He asked her,

"No. _Pansy _thought I went home. I just needed some fresh air." Mione said, her voice edgy. "So did you two have a good time?" He shrugged and they walked on in silence, Draco dug his hands into his pockets and tried several times to say something before he finally got the words out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"For?" Hermione asked coolly, although secretly she was shocked he'd apologised for anything. Before this year she wouldn't have thought the word even entered into his vocabulary.

"I'm sorry for the way Pansy was with you. The way she treated you was out of order." They had reached the door by this point and Hermione began to unlock it. "And I'm sorry for how I was too." Hermione snorted derisively,

"Oh please! What have you got to apologise for? That's you isn't it?"

"No." Draco muttered quietly and Hermione turned round, genuinely shocked.

"Well if that isn't you Draco why the hell didn't you say something to her?"

"Because I don't have the guts." He admitted, "Honest." He added, hands up in mock surrender at Hermione's glare.

"Well you certainly got that right." She finished. Beginning to walk upstairs. Draco followed hesitantly, "I just don't understand why she's like that with me. What have I ever done?" Hermione fumed,

"It's 'cause you're a-" Hermione rounded on him; she really hadn't needed an answer to that question.

"Because I'm a _Mud-Blood_? Thanks a lot Draco!" She squealed shrilly,

"Hermione, that wasn't what I was-" But he never managed to finish because she stormed off to the attic. He kicked the step in front of him and then made his way moodily to bed, why did people always react to him that way. He'd just started to think that she could see him…maybe…

**Ron & Cho**

Ron enjoyed being Cho's partner for the evening. The fact that she was so popular gave him a spot in the limelight too. None of her friends even batted an eyelid that he was there; they just accepted him and treated him as though he was the most popular member of the gang. He gloated in it a little, just for once enjoying that he had some attention not Harry. Not that he begrudged Harry's attention within their own friendship group, he just liked it if occasionally people listened when he spoke too.

When they got in Cho went straight upstairs to take her makeup off. Ron lingered in the kitchen and made her a cup of tea and some biscuits. When she came back down she was still wearing the dress from the evening but without the shoes and jewellery and she had taken her hair down. Ron smiled and held out the mug for her. She took it gratefully,

"Bourbons, my favourite." She smiled back at him. Ron followed her into the living room and they both sat on the sofa, to break the silence Ron got up and put some music on. Just his luck a slow song came on first, _oh well done Ron, step one in how to really make a situation awkward. _But to his surprise Cho said,

"Oh I really like this song." She looked at Ron very strangely; he couldn't make out what her eyes were saying as Cho placed her cup on the side and stood up. She came towards him and automatically his arms took her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he took her hand, his other going to her waist. They swayed in time, so slowly they might not have been moving, bodies so close the could count each other's heart beats. Ron was blushing to his roots, _why am I enjoying this so much? _His stomach turned over. The song ended but Cho didn't pull away, Ron made to instead but found he couldn't. Cho rested her cheek against his, her breath tickling him and Ron closed his eyes, willing himself to stop feeling this way, after all, where would it get them?

"Don't go." She breathed, taking his hand and leading him back to the sofa and they sat together. She leaned on his shoulder again and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm never going to leave you Cho." As he said the words it dawned on him that he meant them. He'd never said that to anyone before, it was a tough promise to keep after all, but right now that didn't bother him, he wanted, with all his heart, to keep it.

**Harry & Luna**

Harry had an odd buzz inside him as he woke next morning, for a moment he wondered why, then he remembered; he'd nearly kissed Luna.

As he walked into the kitchen to join her he could see, by the way she stood up awkwardly and blushed, that she remembered too.

"Hi Harry." Her voice was a little too high pitched. Harry frowned, he didn't want to worry her, so he went over to reassure her. He reached out and touched her arm,

"Hey, about last night…"

"Oh! It was fun wasn't it? We should go to parties more often, I mean, if there are more parties, I don't know." She gabbled. Harry caught her hand,

"I mean about _us _Luna." He drew her towards him again, "You must know how I feel…" His arms encircled her slender body. He wanted so much to kiss her, to tell her how he hadn't felt this way before, to whisper things to her and hear her say them back; he was intoxicated.

"Harry I don't…" She stopped, apparently unable to say what she wanted to. He took her chin in his hand and gently raised her head to look at him; he tilted his lips towards her own again, pulled her tighter towards him. "Harry stop."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Just don't, please." She tried to pull away from him,

"I don't understand…" He looked searchingly at her,

"Just don't." She finally managed to pull away.

Harry ran his hands through his hair wondering briefly if relationships were always so complicated. She walked over and leant against the sink, looking away from him, then Harry realised something.

"Luna are you crying?" She sniffed, confirming his theory. "But why?" He asked gently,

"Because…oh god. I can't explain now. You said we could go for a walk sometime and talk about things."

"Sure. When do you want to go?" He asked, still completely bewildered,

"Not now. Monday after school?" He nodded, "I think there's some things I have to tell you."

**Draco & Hermione**

The silence pressed down on Hermione until she couldn't stand it any longer; they were usually so chatty at breakfast.

"Draco what were you going to say last night?"

"Huh?"

"When I stormed off because I thought you were going to say I was a Mud-blood. But you said 'That's not what I was going to say' and I never let you finish. What were you going to say?"

"Oh!" He blushed, "I was going to say, because you're a lot smarter than her, cooler than her and prettier than her and she can't stand it. She only treats you like that because she's jealous." Now it was Hermione's turn to blush, whatever she had thought that sentence was going to end like she certainly hadn't imagined it would be with a raft of compliments.

"Thanks." He nodded and got up to clear the table. Hermione watched him curiously for a moment, "And sorry."

"What for?" He asked looking round at her sharply,

"For saying that you are 'like that'." She made quotation marks with her hands. "You aren't like that."

"You think?" He asked, his face suddenly vulnerable,

"I know." She replied earnestly.

**Ron & Cho**

When he woke up Ron was embarrassed, yet inwardly pleased, to find Cho in his arms asleep. He gently stroked her hair to wake her up. She blinked for a second then shot up, looking self-conscious,

"What did we do?" She demanded. Ron looked taken a back,

"Nothing." She still seemed unsure, "I swear. We slow danced and then fell asleep, that's all."

"Oh phew."

"I would never…" She looked at him "I would never hurt you. You know that don't you?" She nodded looking as though she didn't trust herself to speak then made her way upstairs. Ron jumped up and followed her, "Cho wait." He grabbed her arm, "I need to know you believe that. I just couldn't hurt you. Please say you believe me."

"I do. It's not you I don't trust. It's me." And with that intensive comment she left.

Ron walked briskly to meet Harry and Mione for lunch; he needed to clear his head. He was feeling so many different things right now. _Talk about emotional roller coaster. _He thought to himself. _I just can't help wondering if she feels the same. _

"Hi." He said to Harry who appeared himself to be deep in thought. Harry smiled,

"You're late." He replied,

"Yea well why break the habit of a lifetime, eh Ron?" Hermione teased. Ron started, he hadn't even noticed her there; and it was probably the first time in a few years he could say that.

"I'm not always late." He protested as they made their way inside. Once their coffee and cake had arrived Hermione looked directly at Harry,

"So you and Luna?"

"What about us?" He muttered awkwardly, as if he didn't know, it was all that had been consuming him every second of every day for the last week.

"You're getting kind of friendly aren't you?" She teased, but secretly she was worried, if the two of them got too friendly living alone together and McGonagall noticed that would be the end of it for everyone, they'd all get dragged back to Hogwarts. _But why is that bothering me? _She thought to herself.

"We're…well I- yeah we're good friends." He managed to stutter. Ron looked sceptical so to draw his attention away Harry rounded on Hermione, "And what about you and Malfoy. I heard you two calling each other pet names the other day. Or was that my imagination?"

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that Harry. So what if I have made a new friend?" She stuck her chin out defiantly,

"_Friend? _Hermione he is a Malfoy. Do I have to put it clearer than that?" Ron snapped suddenly,

"Oh and what right do you have to even make a comment like that Ronald? Why on earth do you possibly think that means I can't be his friend? And how dare you be so protective over me anyway." Harry saw the hurt on Ron's face, he knew he still liked Hermione,

"Give it a break Mione, Ron was only saying."

"Oh you would side with him Harry. Maybe you didn't notice but he doesn't even hang round with us after school anymore, he's got a new group if you get my meaning." Hermione stood up to leave, obviously livid. Both Harry and Ron rose and followed her out.

"What exactly is that meant to mean Hermione?" Ron asked, instantly wishing he hadn't.

"Just one word: Cho." She said before running out of sight. Harry looked at Ron suddenly, his eyes darkening,

"What does she mean?"

"Nothing." He muttered but didn't look too convincing. Harry shook his head,

"I don't believe it! Ron?"

"You don't even like her anymore Harry so I don't see what the problem is."

"Yea well I guess you wouldn't." Harry turned sharply and marched off, leaving Ron fuming on the pavement outside The Three Broomsticks.


	6. 20 Questions?

**Author's Note: **Keep supporting thankyou so much. Love, Peace and Review :)...

**Harry & Luna**

Harry was quite nervous as he met Luna after school on Monday. _What's she going to tell me? I know it can't be good. _

"Hi Harry." Luna's voice was nervous too as they both attempted a smile.

"Shall we just walk through the grounds?" Luna nodded. They walked in a painful silence for sometime. "Nice weather." Harry cast around for something to say, not surprisingly Luna disregarded this remark.

"Harry the thing is…" She took a deep breath, "This might come out in the wrong order or a bit confused, I've never told anyone before because it's not exactly easy to talk about." Harry nodded and waited patiently for her to continue, "When mum was alive she was a really talented witch. But then when I was about, I'd say six, we were out one day and some Death Eaters captured her for information because she was quite prestigious in the Ministry at one time. See the thing is Voldemort wasn't at large then but the ministry had some intelligence about the possibility of his being alive, these guys obviously thought mum had it." Harry listened, his brain working furiously, this didn't sound like Luna at all, it was like someone else speaking out of her mouth, "They tortured her for information but she didn't give in. And-" Her voice caught in her throat and she had to stop walking, Harry reached out and touched her arm wanting to show her he was there,

"You don't have to carry on if you don't want to." He whispered unsure how much more he even wanted to hear.

"No I want to. And I had to watch and then when she didn't give the information they tortured me too. Then I think it made her lose her mind a bit, I was too young to know, but we got rescued. I still don't know how or who by. But then you know the rest. It was because she was a bit- I guess you'd say unhinged- that was when she started experimenting with spells, that's when she died. She was never a bad mother to me, but neither of us could get rid of the pain we were feeling, the memories were too strong so we weren't on very good terms when she died. That's the worst feeling, I feel guilty for so much. And in my head I know it's not my fault, but that doesn't stop me feeling it. The memories are still too strong sometimes now, it's so hard to just put away those feelings and let out the ones a want to feel; my feelings for you Harry." She was in full floods of tears now, and as much as Harry didn't want to make her uncertain again he wanted to hold her.

"Luna. What you said to me the other day…you aren't alone either. I promise I wont let you be alone again, and as much as I find all that you've told me pretty hard to take in right now, I will try and understand. Can I hold you? Please." Luna nodded, trying to stem the tears.

Harry felt nervous as he moved towards Luna. Very gently he took her in his arms and stroked her hair, resting his head on top of hers and breathing out a sigh. He had thought he knew Luna but now, at least partly, he was beginning to understand her reasons for being how she was. All he knew was he'd never felt this way before; and his heart was breaking for her.

**Ron & Cho**

Ron had been in such a state when he got home Cho was quite scared. But they'd sat down and talked and soon Ron had felt much better. From now on Harry and Mione could do what they wanted; he had Cho.

Coming home late from detention one day Ron stopped as he entered the door he could definitely hear more than one voice inside the house. Quickly he took off his coat and walked through to the kitchen. From the window he could see a group of people sat on the lawn, Roger Davis, Hannah Abbott, Michelle Gibbs, Tom Matthews and Simon Regis. Cho was there too, wearing a light summer dress and a cardigan. Ron liked the way Cho always brushed out her hair, made an effort in the evenings, always thought about her outfit even if it meant wearing nice clothes for the sake of it, this was something that the other girls in Ron's life (Hermione and Ginny) never ever bothered with. Cho saw him and waved, her face breaking into a radiant smile. Blushing he made his way out of the door towards her, she stood up to greet him and flicked her hair over one shoulder.

"Ron, how are you?" She cooed, flinging her arms around his neck and letting him give her a big hug,

"I'm alright, detention could have been worse."

"Let the man breathe Cho." Tom joked, and the others laughed. Cho let go, a little pink in the face, leaving a hand resting on his arm. "Cho was talking about you like you were never going to come back." Tom continued,

"Stop match making Tom." Hannah giggled, giving him a playful punch and throwing a smile in Ron and Cho's direction as they sat down on the floor together, "I think there's plenty of fuel for the fire without you adding." She joked, Cho smiled indulgently,

"Now, now children." She mocked.

They chatted with Ron like he had been part of the gang for the last few years and Ron was happy just basking in Cho's pool of happiness she seemed to be radiating. _I wonder if I'm the one making her happy? _He thought to himself. Through the evening they went through several rounds of drinks, Roger got out his guitar, and Cho and Ron sat closer and closer until she was leaning her head on his shoulder. Ron could feel her hand near to his behind their backs, no one could see and it was agonising being so close and not touching, he reached out his fingers and laid them over hers. Cho made a slight movement of her head as if she was about to look up at him then she decided against it and their fingers intertwined.

**Draco & Hermione**

Ever since Pansy had noticed that Hermione and Draco had formed a friendship she had become extremely possessive of Draco. He wasn't keen on her, Hermione noted, but then neither did he have the guts to tell her that. Pansy had even come round the house a few times but mostly Draco met her in Hogsmede. On the rare occasions she had been round Hermione had hidden in the attic or gone out for a long walk. It was awkward no longer being able to meet Ron or Harry; and it was making her miserable. Three weeks on from the argument and not a word had been said between the trio

"Mrs G what's wrong?" Draco noticed her playing with her food one night at dinner. "If it's Pansy again, I wouldn't let her get to you."

"Urgh! Like I would." Hermione scoffed

"Well what is it then?" Hermione looked away for a moment,

"I'm not talking with Harry or Ron." She admitted, Draco frowned,

"Why not?"

"Because they…" She hesitated, "They don't like me being friends with you."

"So don't be friends with me then." He snapped,

"Draco! Why do you think I'm not talking to them? Because I _want _to be your friend. If you want me to be?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously,

"I do. I'm sorry I snapped. It's just kind of hard for me, trusting new people." He cleared his throat suddenly and stood up, "Anyway Mrs M-"

"Draco?"

"What?"

"You just called me Mrs M! As in Mrs Malfoy…" Hermione looked at him oddly, he was blushing crimson. She smiled and then he caught onto it and smiled too. Once they'd started laughing they couldn't stop.

After that, things seemed to get easier and Hermione didn't want to see Harry and Ron anymore at all. Something had changed for both of them: they walked home together, they washed up together, Hermione even attempted cooking with Draco, they gave each other a hug before bed, they even met up during break time at school. But what Hermione enjoyed most about the relationship was when they shopped together. In the supermarket they would argue about which food they wanted, Draco's choice being the finest and most flashy, Hermione's being the practical and cheap. Then Mione would climb on the shopping trolley and Draco would push her round so fast she screamed at the corners, causing havoc in the shopping isles of Hogsmede's supermarket, Pumpkin Patch. They were on their way back from one of these shopping trips, arms laden with bags and dusk just closing in when Draco turned the wrong way.

"Mr M where are you going?" Hermione puffed, although taking the opportunity to put down her bags and adjust her coat.

"I want to get something I ordered, can you wait here?"

"As long as you aren't too long. It's dark."

"Wimp." He tickled her, "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Less than two minutes later Hermione felt a hand cover her eyes. She screamed and then recognised the smell of the aftershave,

"Draco!" She squealed

"Surprise!" He took out a box and whipped of the lid with a flourish. Inside was the most gorgeous chocolate cake Hermione had ever seen.

"Well Mr M that is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She said playfully, picking up her bags and walking alongside him

"Well Mrs G I thought we might eat it after dinner, we never have pudding and I'm rather fond of chocolate. We could even watch a movie." He had meant it to sound casual but from his tone Hermione could tell he'd planned it, she smiled,

"Well Mr M with a proposal like that how can I possibly refuse?"

After dinner Draco and Hermione sat on the sofa together, rather close, so they could share the chocolate cake.

"Let's play twenty questions." Hermione chirruped, her usual spontaneous self

"Ok." Draco answered uncertainly, "Why?"

"Because we don't really know that much about each other Mr M. Shall I ask first?"

"Ok but make it five questions or we'll be here forever." He joked,

"What's your favourite book?"

"I don't really read stories. I like poems though." He said with obvious embarrassment in his voice.

"What would be your dream holiday?"

"Switzerland." She raised her eyebrows, "I love the snow, and I always wanted to learn how to ski, I know it's a Muggle thing but it looks so fun."

"Favourite colour."

"Black, I think it makes me look sexier." He stuck his tongue out as she swung a playful punch,

"Alright Mr Modest. Which is more important, looks or personality?"

"Both. If I have to look at someone every day I want them to look nice, but then if there's no personality what's the point in looking?"

"What's your idea of a dream house?"

"Want to know a secret?" She nodded, liking the playful shine in his eyes, as he leaned very close "I'm in it." He whispered. Hermione felt her stomach do a back flip, they way he talked, and looked at her was so…she didn't know what it was. She cleared her throat,

"Your turn to ask." She gabbled, rather more high pitched than she normally spoke.

"Ok," He said easily, leaning back again and looking almost smug at her reaction. "Which do you prefer summer or winter?"

"Winter. I love fires and being snuggled up inside, I have a lot more time to read too. I prefer my winter clothes too, I'm not exactly a bikini type girl."

"Hmm, interesting. What's your favourite flavour of ice cream?"

"Pecan or coffee, or pecan _and_ coffee." She smiled,

"What's your favourite thing to do in your free time? Please don't say read." She giggled,

"I do love to read. But I quite like swimming, I used to play netball, I used to horse ride as well that was fun. I like designing clothes." She blushed

"You do what?"

"I have a sketch book and I, like, design clothes, when I was younger before I knew about being a witch I thought I'd like to be a fashion designer."

"That's pretty cool. What's your favourite colour?"

"That was my question!"

"So?"

"Ok my favourite colour is green." Draco gave a sly smile,

"What's the most important trait in a man?" He had intended the question to be playful and flirty but she looked as though she was thinking quite hard.

"Intelligent conversation. I have to be able to have a really good talk with him about important things or he's just not worth my time." She said decisively.

**Harry & Luna **

Over the weeks after he had found out about Luna's past Harry had tried to make an extra effort to be nice to her. He tried to put his feelings to one side because of how awkward things had been last time he'd tried to kiss her; it wasn't easy but he knew it was helping Luna. If he was honest it was helping him too, focus on someone else's problems for a change. Harry felt himself about to drift into one of his dreams as he settled down to sleep but he didn't have the energy to stop it. Instead he just whispered good night to Luna and let sleep take him, hoping the dream wasn't going to be that bad.

"Harry, wake up. Harry!" He felt Luna's hand on his shoulder before he heard her voice. He shot up and realised that he was sweating and breathing hard _oh god I hope I haven't been calling out. _He worried to himself.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood up taking a deep breath. "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back." She nodded, biting her lip.

When Harry returned he was calmer, Luna was still stood in exactly the same place, an odd expression on her face.

"Hey." Harry whispered gently to her, "I'm sorry if I scared you." She took a shaky breath,

"That's ok. I- I get the dreams too you know." The comment was so intense Harry was held in her gaze. It was his first dawning of realisation- _I'm really not alone_. Breathing heavily he reach out and took her hand, every step he made his eyes searched hers, making sure she was ok. He lead her to his bed and sat down, she just stood above him, looking dazedly at his hand stroking fingers.

"The dreams might stop for both of us, if we're not alone." He half whispered. Luna nodded and slowly, cautiously they lay down together, Harry let his arms encircle her body contentedly; if this didn't stop the dreams then nothing would.


	7. The Kiss

**Author's Note: **Possibly the worst chapter i've ever written :s and the shortest, i got such bad writers block. i was totally stuck with where to go but i ploughed on anyway. major thanks to sckl13 who keeps me writing always :D

enjoy...review...:)

**Ron & Cho  
**Hogwarts was certainly coming up trumps with parties this year, there were an unusually high amount scheduled. It was less than three full weeks since the last party and there was another one coming up. This however was slightly strange for the time of year. It was a Hogwarts version of a Garden Party (so a Grounds Party) taking place around the lake, with a Barbeque and live music and swimming. Ron was planning to go with Cho, Hannah, Roger and a few others then meet back at their house for an after party. _I could get used to this life. _He thought happily to himself. He and Cho got in from having a late lunch out on Saturday, where she'd helped him with his homework and he'd helped her do some more organising for her committee.

"I'm going upstairs to get ready Ron."

"Cho, you have hours. Why the rush?"

"No rush." She smiled playfully, "I just don't want to risk not looking perfect."

"You always look perfect." He told her gently. She giggled and ran upstairs, but not before he'd caught the happy shine in her eyes.

When Cho was finally ready she wore a delicate knee length blue dress and a cardigan with her hair held back with a hair band.

"Oh help, I don't know how I'm going to carry all of this. I've got swimming things, a change of clothes in case the dress is too much, a handbag of things I might need for the party, a coat and some sensible shoes for walking home and…" She trailed off looking sheepishly at Ron, "You think I've over packed?"

"You always over pack. You need a man bag."

"A what?" Cho spluttered

"Well," Ron explained. "It's where you have too much stuff and not enough bags that you can carry, so you give it all to the man you're with to carry either on his person or in his bag and he becomes your man bag. You see?" Cho burst out laughing and allowed Ron to pack her many changes of outfit into his rucksack.

**Draco & Hermione  
**"Mrs G, I told you that you wouldn't be able to walk in those shoes." Draco's voice was running out of patience as he waited for the fifth time that walk for her to catch up.

"Oh I know! And now we're going to be late." She moaned. He looked at her getting more and more frazzled and simply linked arms with her.

"We wont be late, don't worry." Hermione beamed at him, it was such a little gesture but coming from Draco that meant a lot.

When they drew nearer the party both of them dropped their arms and became awkward, Hermione saw Pansy coming the direction and went to go meet the Patil twins, but Draco caught her arm,

"Maybe you could come and say hi later?"

"Maybe _you _could come over to me?" Hermione suggested,

"Sure, maybe. And I'll erm…come and get me when you want to walk home." Hermione nodded and scuttled off to Padma and Parvati.

Hermione and the twins had just finished getting changed when Harry and Luna arrived; they waved them over to join with them and the boys and were about to go in the water.

"You coming in Luna?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah, I think so." Luna looked nice in skinny jeans and a printed top of her own design, with a long cardigan. Hermione thought she looked very happy next to Harry though they both still seemed a little shy of each other,

"Come on. Harry too." Hermione declared so loudly that neither could refuse. So both of them removed their clothes down to their swimsuits and the twins, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Harry and Luna all slipped into the chilly water. Hermione ignored the looks of distaste she was getting from Pansy, who had a possessive hand on Draco's arm,

"I can't believe they are actually _swimming_. It was meant to be a joke." She iterated, expecting Draco to laugh in the same way Crabbe and Goyle did but instead he just looked away. Hermione heard the remark drift towards her across the lake and just snorted, muttering under her breath. She noticed Harry beckoning to her and swam to him nervously, remembering the argument they had.

"Hi."

"Just ignore her she's not worth it." Hermione realised he didn't want to hold a grudge and smiled warmly,

"Thanks. What about him though? Is he worth it?" She asked, nodding towards where Ron and Cho were getting changed to go in swimming right round the other side of the lake. Harry shrugged,

"Don't know. Guess we'll find out sooner or later eh?"

**Harry & Luna  
**Harry enjoyed swimming with Luna, diving under the water and grabbing her legs, pulling her off the bank when she was getting out, making her laugh more than he'd ever heard her laugh before; Luna generally was a quiet reserved person. But he wasn't the only one that evening who noticed that she came out of her shell around him, it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

Eventually the smell of the food became too strong and they both got out of the lake reluctantly, being practically the last people left in there. Harry changed hurriedly and dashed off to the barbeque in time to hand Luna her hotdog the second she was dressed; noticing the effort Luna smiled widely

"Thanks Harry." He was spellbound by the radiance of her smile and reached out to give her an impulsive hug.

"Any time." He whispered in her ear, and he felt his stomach turn over as she whispered back,

"Hold me." Harry let his arm tighten around her waist and felt her lean into his chest with a contented smile. He knew he shouldn't push her but he couldn't shake the feeling that tonight was the night.

**Ron & Cho  
**Ron smiled, perhaps a little dreamily, as he watched Cho laughing while she pulled her wet hair back into a bun.

"She's pretty darn hot isn't she?" Roger muttered to him. Ron felt awkward, the only person he'd ever talked to about girls was Harry.

"Yea…she's…yea." Roger raised an eyebrow,

"You do know you're lucky. No guy has been able to even touch her since Diggory-" He looked upset that he had mentioned his friend's name, but seemingly forced himself to continue, "Since he died. What did you do?" Ron thought about it and looked straight at Roger,

"I was there for her when she needed someone." He told him honestly, and in that moment he knew it was true.

Cho turned to Ron and flashed her killer smile, walking towards him confidently. Ron ruffled his hair self consciously before returning her warm hug. On impulse he bent his head next to hers and gave her a peck on the cheek; Cho blushed crimson. But not so much as Ron, who was shocked how much he loved the feel of her soft, smooth skin against his lips. She smiled though and kept her arm hooked through his as the music started up.

"You two just have to dance together." Hannah Abbott announced perhaps a tad too loudly. Ron glanced furtively at Harry and Hermione now watching him sceptically. He was about to reply when Cho smiled at Hannah and gave an airy laugh,

"Oh I'll insist that Ron dances with me only if you and Roger dance first." Cho challenged, and Ron smiled down at her. She knew exactly how to handle things, to regain control, making people laugh to fill the awkward silence that would have been.

Several slow songs later and Hannah was dancing with Roger, giving meaningful looks to Cho who was looking down at the floor embarrassedly. Ron cleared his throat and then took Cho's hand gently; he bent his head to whisper in her ear,

"We've danced before." As his other hand encircled her waste she breathed back,

"I remember. It was nice." Her soft breath tickled his neck and Ron let his eyes drift shut. They began to sway in time with the music, so intimate that somehow he managed to forget about everyone else. All he could do was feel Cho, her warmth, her soft hand in his, her breath on his shoulder, hair on his cheek. He felt his stomach tie itself in a knot as he tried to tell her,

"Cho I- I …the way I feel about you…" She looked up from his shoulder, her eyes blazing into his and suddenly he couldn't continue, her light was dazzling "Cho…I…"

"Shh." She put a finger to his lips, a half smile playing on her face. Then without warning she tilted her head upwards, lips on lips, and as she kissed him something inside Ron roared with triumph.


	8. The Night of Lovers

**Author's Note **: YES!! it finally happened...this chapter finally happened and it has IT in it...i know it's the bit you've all been waiting for sooo...read on, enjoy, REVIEW please, i love all my reviewers!! and my subscribers :D you all rock...and all my other readers!! kisses Love you all...

**Harry & Luna**  
Harry felt the annoyance rise within him to beyond the point he could bare. He left the party early. It was just too much to take seeing Ron's smug face as he paraded round with his arm on Cho's waist. Harry was just walking off down the street leading into Hogsmede, hands deep in his pockets, when he heard lighter footsteps running behind him.

"Harry! Wait…" It was Luna; she'd obviously noticed him leaving and followed.

"Hi Luna." He stopped walking and tried to force his voice to sound normal.

"Harry, was it Ron? Is it the way he was being with Cho?"

"Why would that bother me?" He snapped,

"You still like her don't you?" Luna looked directly at him. Harry turned and began to walk away,

"It's not that it's just…"

"Well what is it then Harry? Because I'm failing to see what else it could be." Luna sounded angry.

"Look, Luna," Harry turned around to face her honestly, "Cho had a special place in my heart, she's connected to all kinds of difficult feelings, like Cedric's death. Firstly, it hasn't been that long since we broke up, I still feel pretty hurt about the whole thing. Secondly, Ron is going to get screwed over, she's going to use him and dump him, and he's still my best mate even if we are arguing, I don't want that. Finally, the fact that she has moved on means that Cedric really is dead, she's accepted it. And if she does I have to as well, that means dealing with the fact I feel like it's my fault. So it really isn't that simple Luna." He began to walk off again.

Luna followed him quietly till they had got inside the house, then she whispered,

"Harry I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's ok, how could you?" He muttered. Luna came towards him and gently took his hand in her own. Harry touched her cheek, traced her lips with his fingers, he pushed his hand back into her hair, stroking it.

"Luna, can I?" She nodded very slightly and Harry gave a small smile. He leaned towards her and their lips met. Total bliss, just for a couple of seconds, but bliss nonetheless. Her lips were so soft and warm Harry wanted to kiss her again and again but knew he couldn't. Luna was blushing; she gave him a truly radiant smile.

"What is it?" Harry teased, now he was blushing too,

"That was my first kiss." Luna whispered.

**Draco & Hermione**

It was nearing midnight and even Hermione was tiring, she'd danced with Seamus, Dean and Neville not to mention all the girls, in large groups of noise and silliness. So it was a relief when she noticed Draco walking nervously towards their group. She smiled as he hesitated a few metres away and picked up her bag in one hand and her shoes in the other.

"Bye guys, see you all soon." She called over her shoulder as she walked over to him. Hermione thought it best not to expect him to actually come over to her group, after all she'd never go anywhere near his friends if she could help it, unless she was drunk.

"Hi."

"Hi." She smiled a little, feeling flushed for no reason.

"You fancy going home now?" Draco looked as though he was blushing too, although his cool tone would never give as much away,

"Sure."

They walked home in companionable silence, which seemed a strange notion to Hermione but there it was. _Oh god! How long have I been calling this home? _As Draco pulled out his house key he said over his shoulder,

"So I see you and Potter made it up. How come?"

"I don't know really, we sort of just did. We can never argue for long. Whereas me and Ron can keep up the silent treatment for months if we can resist the temptation of shouting at each other." She smiled ruefully,

"That sounds amazingly fun." Draco yawned sarcastically. Hermione threw him a playful punch and a beautiful smile. He smirked in return.

"I hope you don't mind," Draco continued, putting the keys on the hall table and removing his jacket, "But I was going to steal the shower first." He reached his hand for Hermione's coat and shocked, but pleased, she handed it to him.

"Why should I let you do that?" Hermione replied. Draco held out his hand once more,

"I'll make you pudding."

"Deal." She shook it, and sunk down onto the sofa to wait her turn in the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione heard Draco shout something inaudible, presumably that the shower was free. She pulled her tangled hair out of its rough ponytail and made her way upstairs.

**Ron & Cho**

Ron was walking on air as he and Cho held hands all the way home, even in the small cluster of people they were with Cho seemed to be surrounded by golden light whenever he looked at her.

The after party went on a long time, and Ron started to wish they would leave so he could have some alone time with Cho, but it became obvious that they were all going to be 'sleeping', or at least staying, at their house for the night. At last he decided to ask,

"Cho are we going to be sleeping at all tonight?" She laughed,

"With that racket? I doubt it." Ron nodded and tightened his arm around her slender hips. _Oh well, we can have our alone time tomorrow. _

They played host and hostess all night and well into the hours of the morning when a few people crashed out on the sofas to sleep. Ron's eyes were itching with tiredness,

"Ron sweetheart?" Ron mumbled a response from the comfy armchair he was curled in,

"Room for me on there?" Cho asked, equally sleepy.

"Course." He felt suddenly more awake, smiling and holding out his arm to let her fall onto his lap.

**Draco & Hermione**

Hermione came out of the shower and, figuring Draco must be downstairs, just wrapped a towel around her and let her hair drip across the bathroom tiles as she walked towards the bedroom. Suddenly the door opened and she gave a start, just catching herself short of screaming.

"Draco you frightened me." Hermione whispered. She thought she should be scared but she wasn't, for the first time she was feeling hot in her cheeks, because of Draco. Not Ron, but Draco, Draco Malfoy.

He was stood in the doorway; just a towel tied around his waist, showing off all of his beautifully toned body. And he was looking at her. Just looking, but in a way that made her shiver. Hermione held her towel awkwardly and self-consciously ruffled her wet, messy hair. Draco came towards her and Hermione was transfixed, she couldn't move, think, barely even breathe; all she could do was feel. When he got close enough Draco gently tugged her towel free of her body, and, for whatever reason, she didn't feel awkward. He lightly rested a hand on her hip and began to push her backwards towards the wall, not violently, just with a certain force.

Hermione hit the wall and Draco came as close as he could, resting his hands on the wall either side of her. She noticed he was breathing heavily like she was. Hermione could almost hear his heart racing. _So this is real then. _She thought to herself. He removed his towel as well and for a minute they both stood there, nervous, just tasting one another's breath, counting the heart beats. Then Draco pushed his body closer and Hermione felt her stomach flip over, his lips touched hers just for a second and she couldn't hold back,

"Draco." She whispered, short of breath.

Then without warning his lips crashed down on hers again, and again, and again. It was pure adrenalin, as their lips tore kisses mercilessly, their hips pushed against each other, pinning Hermione to the wall and knocking the ability to breathe out of her. The power of his kisses scared her till eventually a quiet moan came from her lips. Hermione was surprised. She'd only kissed one or two boys; Victor, when they had dated for the brief period, Ron, on the cheek in a moment of happiness and Seamus in a drunken game of spin the bottle. And none of them had made her feel like this.

The moan seemed to spur Draco on; he placed his hands around her hips and lifted her till she could wrap her legs around his waist. Draco bit her lip suddenly while pushing his hips into hers again and Hermione moaned once more. The he lifted her and carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He placed her down gently on the bed and gave a low growl of pleasure just looking at her. He softly placed his hand between her legs and watched her eyes close. Draco drew closer and began to make Hermione feel things she hadn't felt before, but she wanted to feel for the rest of her life.

**Harry & Luna**

Next morning Harry was happy to hear Luna singing as she washed up after breakfast, he was just coming down from the bathroom when he saw her across the kitchen. _How did I not notice her before? This house thing is the best thing that ever happened to me. _Harry dashed across the room and caught Luna by the waist, spinning her round and then scooping her up in his arms and kissing her. Luna giggled and smiled,

"Luna darling?"

"What?" She breathed into his shoulder happily,

"I want to take you out today, what do you want to do?"

"Shopping?" Harry sighed inwardly, _why did I ask? She's a girl of course she wants to go shopping, _

"Yeah, sure." He forced, Luna looked at him for a minute then burst out laughing,

"You'd actually come shopping with me? That's cute." She laughed louder at the confusion on his face, "I wouldn't make you come out shopping and I don't really want to anyway. Let's just walk."

"That sounds good." He breathed a sigh of relief, "And then I can take you out for lunch." Luna blushed happily and picked up her cardigan from the table, hooking her arm through Harry's they left the house happily.

**Draco & Hermione**

Hermione shifted comfortably in her warm sheets, from the arm hanging out of the bed she could tell the day was going to be quite cold; the last thing she felt like doing was getting up and facing the day. _Why am I so tired? _Then in a flash it all came back to her, the party, the swimming, the late night…and Draco. _Oh god. _

She turned over and reached out her hand, sure enough she felt his warm body next to her. Hermione blushed as her eyes raked over his toned torso, ruffled hair and calm face. In semi-sleep his hand reached out and took hers, she gave it a reassuring squeeze and then shakily got up and hit the cold air. It certainly was a shock. Hermione stood awkwardly in the half-light of the bedroom, wondering what to do with herself.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco's groggy voice came from the bed and she turned around to see him propped up on his elbows, a worried expression in place.

"Nothing." Hermione forced it, although she knew she must be visibly shaking,

"Nothing, love?"

"I'm a little scared. About what we did."

"Your first time huh?" She nodded and Draco stretched out a hand. "Honey, we'll talk about it, I'll look after you. Just come back to bed darling."


	9. Rejection and Acceptance

**Author's Note: **Long time no see my lil lovers!! How are you all?? I've soooo missed this story! and i hope this chapter is ok :s i think i may have just gone off on one at times (lol). Anyway please REVIEW i'd love it if you could, even just a few words really means a lot and it can be criticism or praise :) i'm always open to both!

just to keep you all updated i'm currently taking this concept of this story into 'real life', as it were, and making it into a similar story but without the magic so i can oneday hope to publish it :) i find that quite exciting, so yeah. Anyway, i love you all to death, you just make my day by reading this story!!

xx enjoy...

**Draco & Hermione**

Hermione had been distracted all day. Well, it was hardly surprising, her brain was working over time, and it definitely wasn't the school work. As she left her last class, Charms, she crossed the cold courtyard alone, staying deliberately away from the other students. Part of her wanted to run home, or to the house she now called home and the person who made it what it was, the other part of her wanted to dawdle in a world of school work, where things made sense and if they didn't they could be explained.

"Mione!" She heard Draco's voice and let it echo around her head a few times, the way it did now. She stopped. "Hey baby." He whispered in her ear.

"Draco." She turned around suddenly to face him and took a step back from him, wanting to talk before he touched her. Draco frowned, "Do you really care about me?"

"Of course I do."

"Is that just since last night?"

"No- I-" His brow creased deeper, "What are you talking about love?"

"Well what does sex mean to you? Because if last night was nothing…"

"You're not my first." He told her honestly, "But it doesn't mean nothing. It still means everything to me."

"Everything?" Hermione's voice raised an octave, "So there's no relationship? Sex is all there is."

"No."

"Then what?"

"Hermione I don't know what you want me to say. I like having sex. Who doesn't? But I want a relationship too. If you do?"

"What if I didn't?"

"Well don't you?" Now he was really confused, and Hermione wasn't too sure herself of where she was taking the conversation.

"No…Yes…I don't know."

"Well I do." He looked right at her, "Will you…?" He stopped, _'will you go out with me?' God who says that? I don't want to sound like a total freak._ "Can we be together?" _That might have sounded worse actually. _

"Pansy." Draco looked confused and then his face cleared,

"You didn't notice? I broke it off. Before we had sex. Before I left the party. She made that joke about you and Harry swimming and I told her it was over. It was way over due."

"You did?" She sounded surprised but the happiness was obvious in her voice and Draco relaxed, "Oh Draco!" She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his lips hard. Draco laughed and lifted her up,

"Is that a yes Mrs M?"

"Yes, yes, yes Mr G." Hermione grinned and Draco put his arm around her shoulders as they began to walk away from Hogwarts.

Ron was stood by the gates but Hermione was too caught up in her new found happiness to notice the terrible look on his face.

"Hi." She called to him as they went past.

"Hi." He muttered grudgingly. Hermione suddenly noticed the look of reserve and blushed,

"Draco and I were just-"  
"Whatever." Ron turned to face away from her.

"Ron!" Hermione made to go and pull him round, make him face her and tell her what was wrong.

"Hermione leave it." Draco murmured in her ear, "You'll be able to deal with it when I'm not here." Torn, Hermione looked from one to the other,

"But-" Draco raised his eyebrows meaningfully, "Oh all right." She finished in a resigned way and allowed him to slip his arm back around her shoulders.

A few hours later Hermione was curled up doing her homework and Draco was washing up when she approached him with the question that had been bugging her,

"Do you think everyone will be as uptight about you and me as Ron was?"

"Don't be silly." He laughed uneasily and Hermione turned round to watch him,

"No really Draco, I mean it. What about your friends?"

"What friends?" He snorted, "I don't care about them."

"What if everyone in Griffindor hates me?"

"Leave me then if you're that bothered."

"Draco for heavens sake, we've been together a matter of hours you don't think I give up that easy do you? I _do _care what other people think, but it would never make me leave you."

"Well I'm pleased to hear it because I wouldn't want you to leave me either. I've got stop saying things like that, or I might get more than I bargain for." He smiled and walked over to Mione, kissing her lips tenderly. "Is it bed time yet, love?"

"Not yet." She scolded, wagging her finger at him, "I've got three more questions to finish and then we need to go shopping and _then _we can go to bed."

**Harry & Luna**

Harry and Luna walked out of Hogwarts hand in hand; they were about to go into Hogsmede food shopping, as their stocks were running low again, when Harry noticed Ron stood alone by the gates. He didn't look too happy. Unsure whether he wanted to or not, Harry tugged Luna's hand in his direction.

"Hi." He said awkwardly, and Luna gave a distracted nod and smile in Ron's direction,

"Hi Luna, Harry." Ron tried and failed to keep his voice normal,

"What's up?" Harry asked, more for something to say than because he cared; if it was Cho's fault that would be the last straw.

"Oh, just Mione and Draco being an official item I guess."

"They're what?"

"I know." Ron muttered in agreement, "Why won't she see that it isn't going to work?" For a moment it seemed as though they were friends again, like everything had blown over and Harry and Ron were stood wearing identical frowns musing over the problem of their other best friend.

"Hi!" Cho had appeared without Harry even realising and there was a tense silence in which Cho and Ron exchanged a kiss and Harry and Luna looked anywhere but at the couple.

"Oh damn it." Luna said suddenly, "I left my book back in Potions and I need it for homework. I'll be right back Harry."

"Sure." He smiled and let her go. Once she'd gone there was more terrible silence and Harry realised he didn't have the energy to keep up this pointless argument, he may as well accept that Ron and Cho were what they were and he ought to be happy for them. "Hey, did you two want to go on a double date sometime?" He asked, Ron smiled,

"Sure." Cho looked hesitant, "We'd love to. Right Cho?"

"Er I guess." She looked away and chewed nervously on a finger nail.

"What is it?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling all the wrong alarm bells beginning to ring,

"Well I just…I mean…with you and Luna?"

"No, with me and the Professor McGonagall didn't I tell you?" He replied sarcastically and Ron laughed, "Course with me and Luna."

"Oh well um…that would be…are you sure Luna would…" Harry now had no uncertainty about what he was hearing.

"Oh I get it Cho. Just because she doesn't 'fit to your mould' as you used to put it, you don't want to meet up with her."

"Oh, Harry. I don't mean it like that I just- I'm sorry."

"Forget it Cho. We don't need you two anyway."

"Harry back off." Ron interrupted the fray, "Cho wasn't being nasty, you're just overreacting. Can't you leave her alone?" His arm was protective around Cho's waist.

"Not while she's calling Luna weird I can't. Goodbye." He saw Luna coming back out of the castle and jogged towards her, not wanting her to get involved.

**Ron & Cho**

Ron felt his jaw drop.

"I can't believe he said that." He said to himself, bemused. Cho turned on him, looking upset and angry,

"You completely dragged me into that Ron. You had to ask if I was ok with it, didn't you?"

"Er hello…you're my girlfriend, yes I did. And also I had no reason to suspect that you wouldn't be."

"Well I would be, I was just about to ask him if he was sure that _Luna _was ok going with _me_. Harry never let me get to that bit…I thought that she might be awkward because we don't really know each other and I guess I haven't exactly been very nice to her in the past. Oh, I wish I'd explained it better."

"Don't worry it's just Harry." Ron sighed and gave her a long kiss. "Fancy going into town for dinner?"

"Yes please." Cho smiled, putting all the tension behind them "That would be lovely. So tell me about your lessons today…"

It was lovely spending the evening with Cho, having a pizza out and then going back to watch a film, walking glove in glove as the air was getting colder day by day. Before they went to sleep that night Ron and Cho shared their usual, wonderful goodnight kiss and then settled down into their separate beds. Ron was always left with that little longing, that wanting to share the night with her but he didn't dare ask.

"Ron." Cho whispered across the room. Feeling hopeful, Ron rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows,

"Yes?"

"What are we doing for Christmas?" The slight feeling of disappointment was quickly over run by a thrill of happiness. _What are we doing? She means me and her and that means we're making plans together like a real couple. Finally, Hermione needs to take a leaf out of her book. _

"I don't know. I guess it would be your family or mine? Which would you prefer?"

"Well, we could see them both, maybe one on Boxing Day and the other maybe Christmas Eve or the day before but, well I was kind of hoping that, with us being together and all, you might like to spend Christmas here, together, alone." Cho's voice was hesitant yet laced with excitement that echoed in Ron's heart. _This is it. She's the one. _

"Oh Cho that would be…incredible."

"Oh, you really think so?" She was smiling now; Ron loved the way he could tell when she was smiling.

"Of course. It'll be the best Christmas ever sweetheart."

**Harry & Luna**

Harry hadn't the guts to tell Luna what had been said during his conversation with Ron, as they pushed the trolley towards the bakery isle. He didn't want the awkwardness of explaining it all and above all he didn't want to hurt her.

"Let's get doughnuts." Luna said absent-mindedly as they drifted towards the sweet end of the isle. Harry had to admit that their shopping skills were ridiculously haphazard. They could end up with doughnuts for breakfast one day and fruit salad the next, then eating a take out for dinner because all else they'd brought were biscuits and crisps. And yet sometimes they brought far too much food to eat within the sell by dates and had to have huge feasts at midnight and picnics after school. He laughed at his crazy, spontaneous life since he had entered their house.

As they turned the corner past the flower stalls and the DVD stands Harry did a double take. There, arguing over two DVD's were Hermione and Draco and very much an 'official couple' as Ron had said,

"No I want this one!" Hermione was announcing shrilly,

"Tough, it's crap." Draco answered bluntly. "We're watching this."

"Huh!" She tossed her hair, "Not if you want company while you're watching it, it's horrific."

"Love, do me a favour, shut up." He told her and promptly leant down and kissed her firmly on the lips. Hermione pushed him back, laughing,

"Draco, we're out!"

"Why should I care?" He answered, this time going in for a deeper kiss pulling her close by the waist and with no restraint. Harry was gob smacked, utterly speechless,

"Are they a together?" Luna asked in his ear, making him jump,

"It would appear so." He muttered in reply, he was about to say something else when another figure interrupted the conversation,

"Aw well isn't this sweet. Love blossoming in aisle 5." Pansy Parkinson slimed her way in and stood in front of them, hands on hips, her pug-like nose raised in disgust.

"Well I um…" Draco stammered and blushed, but to his credit he held Hermione's hand firmly,

"We were just…" Hermione muttered, slightly dithery, brushing her hair from her eyes,

"You make me sick, both of you. How could you dump me for this scum Draco?" Pansy spat at them.

"Er how could he?" Harry stepped in before he'd even thought, standing between Pansy and the astounded couple. "Because Hermione is worth a hundred of you Pansy. Because they're in love and why should you be the one to stop them?" Before he knew it Luna was at his side,

"Oh how lovely," Pansy simpered, "You just melt my heart, you and the weirdo."

"Back off Pansy." Luna's voice rang out loud and clear, she spoke more confidently than Harry had ever heard her before, "Hermione is pretty and clever and Draco deserves far, far better than you. I think you should go back to your stupid little friends before you make a bigger a fool of yourself than you already have." Pansy opened her mouth, closed it again and turned on her heel, cheeks burning scarlet.

"Wow." Harry whispered softly. He reached for Luna's hand and squeezed it, "Good job Lu."

"Thanks." She beamed up at him,

"Thank you." Hermione said simply, giving Harry a grateful hug and smile, and then turning to hug Luna too. She didn't need to say anything else, a look with Harry explained all that needed to be explained.

"Thanks." Draco half whispered to them. And then looking up to meet Harry's eye, "I'm not sure I deserved that." He said honestly. Harry gave him an appraising look,

"Maybe not. But you both did." He held out his hand. Draco looked uncertain for a moment and then they shook. Luna threw Draco a smile,

"I'm really happy for you both." She nodded thoughtfully and then turned back to the trolley, "Oh and I definitely think you should watch Hermione's DVD, it's much better." She added over her shoulder.

**Draco & Hermione**

Lying in bed that night, after they'd made love, Draco whispered to Hermione.

"I underestimated Potter- I mean Harry. He's a decent bloke." Hermione kissed him thankfully, from Draco Malfoy that was high praise indeed.

"He is, the kindest of kind, the best of best friends. He's just had some unlucky patches in his life, that's all."

"Haven't we all. But I'm glad they stepped in, I think I may have actually made two new friends today." Hermione smiled again,

"Of course. I'm glad they did too. It means they accept us for us."

"Yea, I guess it does." Draco laughed a gentle laugh, "We should have them over for Christmas."

"We're here for Christmas?" Hermione gasped, looking ecstatically at Draco, "Oh Dray, that's a wonderful idea. Let's!" He laughed aloud at her, and then tickled her,

"That's settled then darling. We'll have Christmas here with Harry and Luna." Mione leaned and took out her DA coin; she hadn't used it to contact Harry in a long, long time.

_Harry,_

_Christmas at ours this year as a four. It would be amazing. Please say you will._

_All love, Hermy. X_

Within minutes she scooped up the reply,

_Mione,_

_That would be wicked, we'd love too. Luna's crazy for the idea. Maybe we should go on a double date soon. To be honest, I tried asking Ron and Cho this morning but Cho was horrible, so I think it should be us four instead._

_Love Harry. X_

Hermione frowned, sure Cho could be off, but it didn't sound quite within the idea of Cho's group to be down right mean. _I guess you learn something new every day, _she sighed, _poor Harry. _

_Oh i'm sorry to hear it. Yeah we should! Soon. Maybe Friday night._

_See you tomorrow in class. _

_Xxx_


	10. We Never Talk

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it...get ready to join these hogwartians on a drama packed christmas day!! :) i know it's early but you'll forgive me. So christmas will be next chapter...this is the warm up to the drama...go on, by a chum, REVIEW me :) it really makes my day thanks. xx

***

**Ron and Cho  
**The least week of term was jam-packed for Cho; she had a million things to be doing. On top of regular school work and organising Ron, which was enough to keep anyone busy, she had to organise the committee as they decorated the castle, she had two Christmas parties for the younger students to over see and she had to buy everyone's presents. Not an easy feat. So usually Luna Lovegood would have been the last person on her mind; but not this week. Cho felt awful for what had been said between her and Harry, whatever he thought, she wasn't a mean person.

"Luna?" Luna looked up at Cho who stood awkwardly above her. "Can I sit with you?" Cho asked, even though Luna was obviously alone,

"This isn't your table." Luna pointed out blankly. Cho cursed inwardly, obviously Harry had told Luna about what he thought had been said. _Damn him and his typical over reacting. _

"But you're sat on your own, I just thought-" She blushed. Luna regarded the cool, sophisticated Cho who was now obviously flustered.

"Course you can." She smiled vaguely. "Why are you here this late?"

"Organising Christmas things, I'm behind on everything." Cho rested her head in her hands and glanced at Luna's open book; it didn't look like she'd been doing work at all before Cho sat down. "Why are you here late?" She asked,

"I just am. I do stay sometimes." She nodded and smiled, expecting Cho to grasp some underlying meaning from this. "I don't know what to get Harry for Christmas." Cho started, and took in the sharp subject change. She noticed Luna's face had changed too, it was tense,

"I was thinking the same about Ron." The two girls looked at each other with identical frowns. Luna blushed,

"I could ask Harry what he thinks you should get Ron? But I can understand if you think I would be interfering or something."

"No that would be great." Cho smiled at her warmly, maybe there was more to Luna than met the eye, "And I could ask Ron about Harry too." She said, her eyes lighting with inspiration. A look of relief crossed Luna's face,

"Would you?" Cho nodded happily and they both sat in contented silence for a few minutes.

"Hi Lu!" Harry's voice interrupted the girls' thoughts. Then it became suddenly guarded, "Er, hi Cho. What are you doing here?"

"I was just chatting." She said nervously, looking to Luna for support, "I'm going to go now, leave you two to it. I'll erm…I'll get back to you on that thing we were discussing Luna." Luna smiled in vague reply,

"Yes, that sounds good. Maybe we could meet on Saturday?" Cho looked flustered,

"Oh to…erm…go shopping? Sure I-"

"Twelve, outside Honeyduke's then?" Cho nodded and hurried off towards the main doors, with a quick wave over her shoulder. She had a smile in place despite her quick exit because she really did want to show Harry that she hadn't meant to be mean, she also wanted to involve Luna as a friend and put right any mistakes she had made; though Luna had seemed it ease anyway, it was really with Harry that the problem lay.

**Harry and Luna  
**"Harry, what should Cho get Ron for Christmas?" Luna asked over dinner that night,

"How should I know?" Harry answered through a mouthful of food, and then replied more politely, "Sorry, why do you need to know anyway?"

"Well Cho asked me to ask you. I thought it would be a good idea. Seeing as she's helping me with your present too."

"Oh I see." Harry said, somewhat fazed by all this, "So you're – well, you're friends now then?"

"Oh yes." Luna nodded and smiled at him, "No need to look so surprised, Cho isn't half as bad as you say she is. She's perfectly friendly."

"Hmm." Harry though to himself _why is she suddenly being so nice? _"Well I guess, well, that's good then." He decided against starting a debate, it was much too close to Christmas for that.

That night Harry lay awake, he tried not to turn over too often because he knew Luna would hear him from her bed. He couldn't shake the feeling that he ought to make up with Ron. Ron was his best friend, his one person he could always count on no matter what; that wasn't something to be given up lightly. If only there was a way that he could magic things back to normal. But of course there was only one magic word for that and it was sorry; not exactly the easiest word in the book, especially when you knew you'd been wrong in the first place,

"Harry?" His thoughts were interrupted by Luna's quiet voice from the other end of the room, "You're still awake aren't you?" Harry half smiled,

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know. I just can." Luna replied, "What are you thinking about?"

"You." Harry lied well, Luna laughed,

"That's a lie Harry, I know. But it's a nice one; I think I'll take that. Goodnight then." Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again, shaking his head.

"Well…come over here and it wont be a lie will it?" He whispered into the dark. For a moment Harry thought that she was just going to go back to sleep and ignore him, then he heard the footsteps and saw her face. He smiled, rolling over to face her, and reached out a hand. "Now this is more like how we should be spending the nights." He whispered in her ear.

**Ron and Cho**  
Ron murmured an inaudible swear word and pulled the duvet further over his head.

"Why so early?"

"I'm going shopping with Luna." Cho clucked and continued tidying up around him, slightly irritably.

"Yeah…why so early?"

"For your Christmas present Ron so be grateful."

"Yea but…why so early? And why do you have to wake me up?"

"It's nearly 11.30 Ronald."

"Oh ok." For a minute it looked like the discussion was over and then the bedclothes talked once more, "I don't suppose you'd just make me a coffee, love?"

"Oh for heavens sake…I suppose I could do it quickly before I go."

"And some breakfast?" Cho snapped

"For crying out loud Ron I am not your mother, nor am I a servant." She snatched her bag from the floor and stalk out of the room and out of the house in double time.

"You're-"

"Late I know, I'm sorry." Cho ran a hand through her usually perfectly set parting,

"Well I was going to say on time, but you can always be late if you like." Luna smiled, "Where did you want to go first?" She blinked her eyelids a few times dazedly,

"Oh I-" Cho felt a sort of thought curtain twitch in her brain, she tutted exasperatedly and tried to think of all the ideas her and Ron had come up with, "Oh I have no idea…Ron was- Oh he's just so…"

"Coffee then." Luna nodded decisively and when Cho didn't move she took her hand and steered her towards Pumpkin Patch.

Once she had drunk a few mouthfuls of coffee Cho felt a lot calmer.

"Sorry for being so spaced earlier. It's…Oh it's just nothing's what you think, is it?"

Luna laughed, her gentle, trickling laugh. "What?" Cho looked a little startled,

"Well it's just…Well that's what Ron is like."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not what people think he's like…he's just random. I mean, one day he'll be his usual mildly stupid and very funny self, the next day he'll be in a nightmarish mood and keep coming out with philosophical answers to questions. He's not an easy person to deal with, but if you can he's a very good friend." Cho spluttered, she hadn't imagined Luna was really that close a friend with Ron, she's thought it was just something they _said _to indulge Luna.

"Oh, well, yea I see what you mean I suppose. I just thought that- I didn't think, that's my problem, I just let myself get pulled into this relationship."

"That's not how I'd see it." Luna's blunt manner took some getting used to but Cho was beginning to find it endearing.

"Go on."

"Well I'd see it that Ron really likes you, he is just a bit of a goof, and you really like him you just don't know it yet. Everyone has bad days in relationships, sometimes everyday feels like a bad day. You and him are just a slightly unconventional couple that's all, but don't let that put you off, I know he's crazy about you."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." She closed the statement with a swig of coffee, "Like I know he wants a Chuddley Cannons Team Year Book for Christmas, or some of his favourite chocolate, or a nice perfume or aftershave."

"Oh well…" Cho was flushed with happiness, "Well thanks that makes it a lot easier. I was actually going to suggest perfume or aftershave for Harry. Or maybe a nice shirt, depending on what you're willing to spend on him of course."

"That's settled then. Let's shop." The two girls smiled at each other happily; the true beginning of their friendship.

**Draco and Hermione**  
Hermione and Draco prepared the house for Christmas together, it was something Hermione hadn't done in a long time and Draco hadn't ever done; as you can imagine, his parents weren't very Christmas-y people.

"Phew!" Hermione sighed and threw herself onto the sofa between the Baubles and the pile of silver Tinsel. "I'm wiped out. All this decorating you'd think we'd have enough for Hogwarts between the two of us."

"Yeah," Draco yawned and stopped sorting through the Fairy Lights, lying back on the soft red carpet contentedly, "I've never done this before." He added quietly, Hermione looked away,

"What's it like at home? With your parents?" She whispered, Draco sat up sharply

"It's not home." He replied stiffly, looked mutinous for a second and then added, "Nowhere is."

"Oh!" His tone of voice bit at Hermione, but he didn't seem to notice and once the outpouring had started he couldn't seem to stop it,

"My parents always expected more, or different, I don't know what they expected but I'm not it. They never 'did' Christmas; I guess I wasn't worth the effort. Their jobs are too important, or their _work _is. So I'm used to feeling alone, I feel comfortable with it- I don't feel as comfortable with this," He gestured around at the now forlorn-seeming effort of decoration,

"Are you saying you don't want this?" Hermione couldn't help her voice rising with the anger she felt,

"No! I'm saying…I'm saying…I don't know what I'm saying."

"Then don't say it." Hermione muttered under her breath, absently chewing on a fingernail,

"Shut up! Just shut up! Don't ever ask me about my family." Anger sliced through the air with knife like action and both people rose to their feet.

"Fine." Hermione said very loudly and clearly, implying many other things but none of them were 'fine' in any way. She walked icily to the door and pushed her feet into her trainers, then grabbed her coat with one look back at Draco, "Fine."

In Draco's head he wanted to say, "Hermione, I'm so sorry, don't go, I didn't mean it- I just get angry sometimes." But that wasn't what he said. He just looked away and listened to her leaving with hollow ears.

Hermione headed away from the house and it's dreary, forgotten part of Hogsmede, she made for the town centre, with glamour and lights and carefree people. On her way towards the main street she had to pass an old run down house, it usually seemed unnatural and creepy so automatically she crossed to the other side of the street. As if reading her mind, the door of the old house swung open and an older couple came out. They must have been mid seventies, wrapped up thickly in their his-and-hers woollies, Hermione had to giggle a little. The woman waited for her husband to lock the door and then their woollen fingers interlocked. Hermione stood staring at the house for a few minutes, _Odd. That house looks like the scariest, most neglected and rundown place I've ever seen, but they obviously love it; and they love each other. Why? _She shook her head and continued down the street, counting the cracks in the pavement for something to do.

"Hermione!" She looked across the road to where her name was being called, it was Luna, waving happily, and Cho by her side, giving a somewhat reserved wave. _Since when where they friends? _

"Hi." She called reluctantly and recognised the unspoken yet compulsory invitation to cross the street and begin a conversation. "Why are you two out so late?" They now stood in a trio and only Luna seemed at ease on the edge of the busy street,

"We were doing some Christmas shopping." She nodded to Cho then looked back at Hermione, letting the conversation come to a flop. Luna never felt the need to say anything extra, and Cho didn't appear to either,

"I'm just out for a walk." Hermione was forced to point out,

"No Draco?" Luna asked, using his first name, Hermione noted, even though she barely knew him.

"No. He's…no." Cho shuffled her feet,

"You could come with us?" She asked. Hermione's eyes snapped upwards, and then when she realised Cho actually meant it they looked around wildly for an excuse; she had wanted to be alone.

"Yes!" Luna enthused, verbally cutting Hermione's escape routes, "We could all go for a coffee or something before we head home, it's getting rather chilly."

"Now I know how she stays so calm all the time," Cho interjected looking directly at Hermione, "This girl," Pointing a playful finger at Luna, "Drinks more coffee than I've ever seen anyone else drink in my life. It's crazy." The girls chuckled and Hermione found herself drawn in,

"Oh alright then, just a quick one." Her face found its smile again.

When she trudged reluctantly up the drive, later that night, Hermione could feel the snowy tang in the air. _Wow, looks like I'll have my first white Christmas. _She thought with little enthusiasm. If only she could spend it with her mum and dad. Her eyes pricked and she blinked back the impending tears, crying would solve nothing; she had to carry on.

The door creaked on entry and Hermione tried to ignore the silence and pretend things were somehow normal. She took off her coat and shoes and stepped through into the living room, she stifled a gasp. The room was softly lit by the side lamp and every decoration seemed to dance with it. Draco had obviously finished the decoration, and with some style, the room had the touch of care about it of someone trying for perfection. As she moved past the sweet smelling pine branches and up the stairs Hermione noticed that star-lights had been wound up the curving banisters, tinsel bedecked the lamp shade in the hallway, and he had hung mistletoe between their beds. Hermione suddenly heard something that made her laugh; Draco's terrible singing. He was singing his own awful rendition of Walking In A Winter Wonderland, very off key, and coming from the bathroom of all places. Hermione pushed open the door and the crack of visible light widened, she stopped for a second and closed her eyes to drink in his singing, then went into the room.

Draco was lying in the smiling, and singing, his hair messy. The singing instantly stopped and her regarded her with a strange look,

"Are we in a fight?"

"No." She replied, perching on the edge of the bath,

"I'm sorry I flew off at you like that, it's just-"

"You never talk!" Hermione snapped exasperatedly

"Neither do you." He pointed out, his tone perfectly even. Hermione bit her lip,

"_We _never talk. Why don't we talk? Is there something wrong? When people are together they're meant to talk." She knew it sounded childish, even to her own ears, but she just didn't know.

"We just don't. You can't define a relationship by what you read in books Hermione, it just doesn't work like that. Ok so maybe we do need to talk more, so we just be honest with each other and go out for a walk one day and talk. There's no way you have to do it. Life doesn't have rules like that."

"Tell me about it." She gave an unenthusiastic laugh, "Have you been in a lot of relationships? You know what you're talking about, don't you?"

"Honestly? Yes I have. But Pansy was my longest…I guess every cloud has a silver lining, I learnt from my many mistakes with her." Hermione had to really laugh then, "Join me?" He asked her playfully, feigning a face of total innocence.

"After you've looked at me like that I have to don't I?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're a dog that's been well behaved all through dinner time and now wants a bone." She giggled and began to undress.


	11. Christmas Disaster

**Author's Note:** I know you're gonna love it :) it's been a LONG time in the works but here is the next installment!! Please **review **and favourite and alert, if you havn't already :D and keep supporting me cos, god, i love you all!!

**Ron and Cho**

It was a bright, cold Christmas morning, and as Hermione had predicted, snow had fallen over night to leave the whole world in a muffling, white blanket. Ron had been up since 6 o'clock, like a child, preparing everything to make his and Cho's Christmas day perfect. He had breakfast cooking, and in the living room the tree was sparkling with decorations, underneath two sizeable piles of presents waited expectantly to be opened. There was even mistletoe at the top of the stairs; Ron was glowing with the happiness of it all.

At 9 o'clock, when he thought it was a reasonable time to wake Cho, Ron arranged the two plates of breakfast on a tray and placed two glasses of champagne next to them, only slightly cringing about the amount of money he'd spent. He made his way cautiously upstairs. Outside their bedroom door Ron stopped suddenly, inside Cho was talking to someone, _must be on the phone. _He thought and patiently put the tray down on the floor, waiting, trying not to listen in. But it wasn't that easy. As quietly as he could, Ron pushed open the bedroom door just a fraction and looked over to Cho's bed. She was sat up in her nightdress, bent over something on her lap, talking to it.

"I miss you so much," Her voice was choked with emotion, "Every day I'm not with you I'm hurting. I love you Ced, I really do- you're still my world. You're in my head every day, and my heart always, especially now. Especially at Christmas and I can't stop thinking of the wonderful Christmas' we had together, I miss you." Ron felt a stony cold thud to the bottom of his heart; it was like his brain was freezing over. _Why can't she let go? Just for one day. Why is she pretending she loves me? _He turned and left the house slowly, pushed his feet in his trainers, somehow managed to get his coat on, and started walking the lonely, snow covered street with his heart beating clearly in his ears.

Blissfully unaware, upstairs Cho continued to talk,

"But I'm happy too. You'd want to know I was happy. Ron is such a lovely guy, I think you knew him a little, but you'd really like him, I promise- and he's taking such good care of me. I don't love him, yet, because I can't let go of you. But I'll treat him right, as well as I treated you, and maybe it'll work out. I love you Cedric. I just wanted you to know I'm finally starting to move on with my life, but I wont ever forget you." Cho put the picture back on the bedside table and wiped her eyes, attempting her best happy voice she called out, "Ron?" Frowning, she opened the door and was about to go downstairs, when she saw the tray on the floor. "Oh no." She whispered knowing, by that odd human intuition, that he had gone. Without a second thought Cho was racing downstairs towards the door.

**Draco & Hermione**

Hermione could already hear Draco downstairs cooking breakfast as she pulled herself groggily out of bed. Suddenly her head began to swim and the room blurred double for a moment as a wave of nausea rushed over her. Shakily Hermione stood up and felt the sickness tug more strongly, she took a few steps towards the door, and when she was sure she could walk she started towards the bathroom. As she stepped into the corridor the smell of Draco's breakfast hit her stomach and made it lurch violently, she held the wall and staggered forwards some more.

Hermione gripped the edge of the sink with white knuckles feeling as scared as she did sick, she took a deep breath closed her eyes then wretched over the porcelain bowl.

Draco heard Hermione being sick from downstairs and left the breakfast to rush up to her. As soon as he was by her side he skilfully scooped her hair out of the way and rubbed her back with one hand till she was done vomiting. Hermione grabbed some tissue and wiped her mouth, then wobbled out of the bathroom to sit on Draco's bed. He brought her a glass of water and knelt down in front of her concernedly, she managed a wan smile,

"Sorry about that, not the best Christmas present ever. I didn't think I drunk much last night." She mused,

"You didn't." Draco bit his lip and Hermione instantly noticed his worrying,

"What?" She asked sharply.

"Well…I mean, it's not likely, not really I suppose, but why else do you think you'd be being sick?"

"Draco what are you talking about?" She snapped irritably, turning away from his gaze.

"Think about it Mione, we've been…together a long time now. Well, we haven't exactly been careful about things have we?" Hermione tutted; _too many euphemisms in the same sentence for my liking. _

"Well, I mean, we usually…" She trailed off as Draco's words set in and her voice began to rise in panic, "I know we didn't use protection the first time, but we would have known by now. Since then we've always-"

"Not always Mione, we should have been more sensible. I mean last night, for example, was ok but last weekend, well, that wasn't exactly planned was it. We don't always think and now I think…well you know what I think."

"I can't be!" Her voice was shrill to the point of hysteria now, "No. That's not right…we…we never…I mean it's not, it's just- I can't." She stood up suddenly, swaying a little but pulling her arm roughly from Draco's grip. "Don't touch me!" She squealed and strode from the room with as much purpose as she could muster.

Hermione took the stairs two at a time with a devastated Draco trailing limply in the wake of her unexpected anger. The more she moved the more the dizziness and sickness began to fade and the clearer her terror became. She didn't even pause to look at the Christmas decorations but went straight to the door and began to push her feet roughly into her shoes, unaware she was still wearing her pyjamas, and reach for her coat determinedly.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Draco asked somewhat desperately,

"Away. How dare you say that to me? I can't be. You're lying."

"I'm trying to help." He persisted, stretching a longing hand out once more. Hermione snatched herself back from his touch,

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, "Leave me alone. I hate you." The door slammed back in Draco's face as he hurried to get his clothes on and follow Hermione, by the time he was outside she had reached the gate and wasn't looking back as she ran in the opposite direction to school and town.

**Cho and Ron**

Ron was always painstakingly close as Cho hurried after him through town. It was quite busy and very cold, Cho was painfully aware that she was wearing her clothes from yesterday that had been crumple on the floor all night and she hadn't washed or brushed her hair; but suddenly Ron meant far more to her than all that. His brown coat and red hair bobbed in and out of her vision as they meandered further and further away from the centre of Hogsmede towards the outskirts and the snowy countryside.

Ron reached a fence at the edge of a snow covered field and Cho slowed her pursuit as she noticed another figure with him by the fence. She drew closer and saw Hermione's bushy hair, inwardly cursing, _just who I don't need right now. _Cho halted about a hundred metres away to give them some time to talk, respectful even in her worry, and glanced around. Then she saw something else that made her start: approaching at a run and only half dressed was Draco Malfoy looking very distressed. Cho's mind raced and hit conclusions faster than she could think as she saw the blonde, usually composed, figure stop and hesitate for a moment. She made half a step towards him with a quizzical frown but he broke into a run again before she could form her question and stopped just behind Hermione. Draco reached out to her arm but she visibly snatched it away. Her tried again and this time Cho started forward as Ron stepped between Hermione and Draco.

"You keep away from her Malfoy. Do you hear? Back off!"

"You back off my girlfriend Weasley." He once more thrust his hand forwards to try and take Hermione's. Cho gave the girl a once over. She looked tired and pale, very scared and she too was still in her pyjamas; _well that makes two of us, _Cho reluctantly made the comparison. Hermione was staring away from the whole argument, tears standing glistening in her brown eyes as Cho teetered on the edge of the fray, wondering who to go to; the boys or Hermione?

"Don't touch her again." Ron warned at a growl, "Can't you see what you've done to her?" He waved a hand violently at Hermione's dejected form.

"Clear off! It's none of your business, don't you dare talk to me like that." He took a purposeful step and Ron moved once again to block out Hermione,

"Ron don't…" Cho ventured,

"Don't tell me what to do!" He spat, "Get out of here." It wasn't until the numbness had subsided that Cho realised the biting pain in her stomach from the force of Ron's words. "Now stay away from her. You just stay away, you hear?" His voice rose to hysteria level while Draco's came out as a hiss,

"Step away from her Weasley. You have no idea, NO idea about any of this."

"I do. I'm not going to let you hurt her ever again."

In an instant Draco's eyes seemed to almost change colour and he raised a fist to punch. Cho saw what was going to happen and stood powerless, stuffed doll like in her horror; she could only watch. Hermione darted in front of Ron and took the force of the blow, which had been aimed at the stomach. Cho saw her face creased in agony as she buckled; Ron did not. All he could see was that she'd stepped in and made a coward of him. Roughly he pushed her to one side and took a swing. He hit Draco square in the jaw and was thrown off balance by his own force, Draco took the opportunity to take him down and the two became a writhing heap of hate striking out at each other on the floor.

They struggled to their feet and both stood facing each other, breathing heavily. Draco wiped his bloody mouth and tried to move to the pile of pity that as Hermione. Cho saw Ron's whole body tense with anger and move to strike again. She reacted quicker than she could think, grabbing Ron by his coat and pulling back, managing to choke out the words,

"He's not worth it." Ron tried to shake her off but Cho held fast, "For god's sake stop it. For Hermione…and for me!" She pleaded, "He's not worth getting chucked on a bus home for." Ron eventually stopped struggling and shrugged her off; he wiped the now drying blood from his nose and pointed a warning finger at Draco.

"Never hurt her again, or I swear on my life, I will kill you." He stalked off and Cho looked back at Draco's dejected form, moving towards Hermione. He too looked at her, as if for help. She shook her head,

"Just get out of here fast. She needs looking after." She advised.

**Draco & Hermione**

Draco fell to his knees in front of Hermione in the blood stained snow. His heart was wretched with the pain of what he had done; he felt the bruises he had caused. She was knelt and bent forward in agony clutching her stomach and her bushy, morning hair falling so it hid her face. Draco bent his head over hers and kissed her hair over and over, burying his face in it and whispering his apology as many times as he could. He helped her, whimpering, to her feet and prised her hands away from her stomach. Gently he pushed the palm of his hand to it and she groaned; Draco cursed to himself _I'm such an idiot…this is going to be the end of everything. _Despite the pain it caused her Draco continued to press more gently, massage her until he wrapped his arms around her from behind and she was relaxing into his touch. But she still had tears running from her eyes, carving rivers that he had caused her. Draco himself was crying too but he barely noticed for the blood and for Hermione's pain. In the cold snow they clutched each other.

"You know," Hermione whispered through gritted teeth of pain, "If there ever was a baby, you just killed it." Draco tensed and hated himself.

"I know." He whispered,

"It's ok."

"How is that ok?" Draco raised his voice in pain, blinded now by the tears he finally knew he was crying,

"Because there never was one."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I'd know it. There isn't a baby." She turned and they rested their foreheads together, breathing in the scent of each other with relief and fear in equal measure.

"That should have been a good thing. Shouldn't it?" Draco felt her nod, "Although, I suppose we'd better check anyway, better safe than…" He couldn't finish, _would that be better though? Would it be so sorry to have a child that was ours? _"Well best to know."

"Not today." Mione begged him, "Give me some time to just, calm down and sort myself out then we'll find out."


	12. If she didn't mean it

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, been a long time i'm so sorry, i've had exams. Anyway, enjoy, review and hope this isn't too confusing- **heads up** i will soon be publishing a new fanfic called When I Was Muggle...keep ur lil eyes peeled for that :) this one is drawing to a close i'm afraid! :(

I will also soon be co-writing an AMAZING series with my besty hp pal and sis CM15!! Love her to bits...so look out for that on both of our accounts :D we are major excited!

**Ron & Cho  
**A hollow feeling Cho followed Ron back through town and into the park; right now she would have followed him anywhere. He sat down on a frosted bench and wait for her to approach. Cho sat down, ready to spill out an apology as fast as she could, but Ron began talking before she could even collect her thoughts,

"I know it's hard to forget Cedric. But is it really that hard? Why did you have to lead me on?"

"Oh Ron you are silly! Don't you see?" She placed a hand on his freezing cheek and turned his head to face her, "You only heard what I said first, as soon as you'd gone I started telling Ced about you, and how good you are to me. And how much I like you- if you still want me after this morning, that is." She added more quietly. Ron's eyes narrowed in suspicion but then his gaze traced Cho's tousled hair, dirty jeans and pyjama top- _she wouldn't be here right now if she didn't mean what she was saying. _

"Guess I jumped to conclusions huh?" His voice was shaky with the realisation of his stupidity, Cho laughed,

"Yes!" She cried,

"I'm sorry. And thanks for pulling me away from Malfoy, he deserved what he got but you were right, he's just not worth it. I- I'm scared I hurt Hermione too." Cho sighed,

"I think you did." She replied honestly, "But Draco is looking after her. She'll be fine."

"How do you know she will? Draco is looking after her, that's precisely why I'm worried, it's his fault!" He sprang to his feet and kicked a nearby pile of snow in exasperation.

"I know you don't trust him, but you have to trust Hermione. She must know what she's doing." Cho put her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed his damp jacket again and again. Ron turned around to face her and drew her in to him and they kissed.

**Harry & Luna**  
Harry and Luna had both received hurried and strange texts from Hermione and Cho that morning about why they weren't coming over. Harry wasn't too bothered and Luna didn't seem to be either so they had a wonderful quiet Christmas day together. The evening was cold and they were both sat in the front room by the fire, magically enhanced so it was even hotter.

"Hey Lu…"

"Yes sweetheart?" Luna stopped, hand poised over sketch book with half a frown still in place.

"We've been together a while now, right?" Harry began cautiously,

"Yea we have." Luna took her eyes off her work long enough to smile at him and then went back to her pad.

"Well, we like each other a lot don't we? I mean, you trust me, yeah?" He tried to edge the conversation round to what he was getting at.

"Of course I do." After a moment her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed, "What are you getting at Harry?" He blushed,

"I just thought that maybe…I know you're usually nervous around guys but Lu I _really _like you, I want you." How could he put it clearer than that?

"Oh well I …I'm not nervous, I mean, I am, but not with you. I want…" Luna licked her lips, which seemed to be a little dry. _Come on Lu, unless you want to be the first ever forty year old virgin, it's not like guys like you this much all the time, and you adore Harry. _"I want to."

"You do?" Harry was genuinely shocked, he was all ready for a refusal. After just a moment's hesitation he gently took her sketch book from her hands and kissed her. Luna kissed him back but he could feel how nervous she was. Nevertheless he took her by the waist and began to kiss more roughly till he was on top of her on the little sofa and so ready for what was about to happen.

**Ron & Cho**  
As soon as they were inside the warm, dark house, Ron and Cho could barely keep their hands off one another. Cho's nails bit into Ron's skin as it seemed they couldn't get their clothes off fast enough, kissing with every spare breath they had. Soon they were naked, and for all the snow outside and the lack of heating in the house neither felt the slightest bit cold as Ron pushed her back against the living room wall. Cho could hardly think that it was less than 3 hours ago they had been shouting with Hermione and Draco in the snow, now they were making love; strange. It wasn't her first, or his, but it was the most significant for either, something they would not forget for many years to come.

**Hermione & Draco**  
Hermione shakily refilled her glass of water and then put it down. Then picked it up again. Then walked to the window. Draco, looking ragged, was watching her secretly through the banisters. _She looks a state, I can't believe we're this stupid, I should have known better, she should have known better. Bugger it, we both should. _He got up wearily and walked down the stairs slowly. It had been a long morning, which was now dragging into a long afternoon. The only peace they had found had been during the half an hour in which they had opened their presents; otherwise it had been a fraught Christmas day.

"Hermione please sit down."

"Oh! Draco you made me jump." She tapped her foot nervously and then turned away from him again. Draco shook his head,

"God Hermione I can't bear this. Please let's go now."

"No!" She rested a hand on the worktop to steady herself, "I said not today, I need time- I- I-" She faltered. Draco looked at the void that was opening between him and Hermione, _if we don't go now this is going to destroy our relationship. Even if we do it may still…if she's…_

"Come on baby, please."

They took their time putting their coats and shoes on. The whole way into Hogsmede Draco wanted, desperately, to hold Hermione's hand, but he didn't know how. At the corner before the small doctors' surgery Hermione froze on the pavement,

"Draco I cant." He turned round to her, she was crying small panicky tears and shaking like a leaf,

"Come on, we're here together." He placed a hand on either arm and rubbed them gently,

"What if they know me? I can't…they'll know who I am and- What if I am? What if something's really wrong? Draco, I'm scared." Impulsively he wrapped her as tightly as he could in his arms and kissed and stroked her soft hair feverishly,

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise, I'm not going to let you get hurt. Trust me, baby."

The walked stiffly through the sterile surgery and Hermione could taste her own fear- it was so great a fear that it was almost irrational. When they'd followed the little signs through to the correct lobby area she couldn't continue walking, she nodded for Draco to go on alone and hated herself as she remained a distance away. She watched Draco talking nervously to a young, blonde receptionist who clicked her pen impatiently and then walked out. Hermione saw her emerge from behind her desk and leave through revolving doors, then return with something in a box and a piece of paper. Draco signed the paper and was about to reach over the desk for the box when Hermione suddenly came out of her reverie and dashed forwards to his side. She gripped his arm, wide eyed, as he stopped and looked down at her for a second. The lady behind the desk hesitated for half a second, glancing between the two teenagers, and then shrugged and raised her eyebrows, letting Draco take the box. Hermione looked from one to the other with a painful expression of relief that said _that's it? _Draco sighed and gently steered her towards the door.

"Well that was subtle, love." He muttered as they exited through the same doors they had come in. Hermione frowned but disregarded the comment that she didn't fully understand.

On the way to the doors they passed a toilet, Draco paused for a moment,

"You want to know now, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do. I'd have thought you'd be more worried if I didn't." He added somewhat frustrated by their difference in opinion. But then, what did he expect, he was Draco Malfoy and she was Hermione Granger; of course the differed in opinion. And then it hit him, could this be too good to last?

**Ron & Cho**  
"Hey, we're not trying to set a record you know." Cho laughed, pushing Ron away from her under the blanket on the living room floor. It was now late on Christmas evening and any plans that they had, had duly been abandoned for their new occupation.

"Speak for yourself." Ron chuckled into her hair, "Personally I could carry on for a long time yet."

"I'm sure you could." Cho yawned, risking a playful glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh fine." He muttered glumly and turned away from her in mock moodiness, Cho rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows,

"Come to think of it, is there any furniture in this room we haven't used yet?" She enquired.

"Well," Ron began to kiss up her back and her neck, "The Christmas tree?" Cho snorted and then burst out laughing,

"Ronald Weasley! The Christmas tree is not a good idea."

"Oh." He looked playfully forlorn, and Cho laughed even harder,

"Can you imagine the needles?" She spluttered.

**Luna & Harry  
**"Lu…?" Harry stopped, halfway through undoing his flies, and looked at Luna who lay naked on the sofa under him.

"I don't want to." She whispered. Unsure of what he was hearing, Harry remained quite still.

"Sorry?"

"I just…I thought I did. But I don't think I'm ready. I mean, we haven't been together that long, and well, it's my first time and…" He looked relieved,

"It's ok, everyone's a bit nervous first time." He kissed her and was about to pull her closer when Luna forcefully pushed him off. He stood up abruptly,

"You really don't want to?" She shook her head sadly,

"Sex isn't everything. We have other things in our relationship." He stared at her. "Harry?"

"Yea we do. And sex isn't everything but it is something." He began to get dressed, though Luna made no attempt, she just watched, semi-horrified. "Did you have to wait till it got that far before you said that?"

"I didn't mean to make you cross. I'm sorry."

"Why did you say yes if you didn't mean it?" She looked stricken, "Forget it." He muttered, "It's fine."

"Harry! I don't know." Luna wailed,

"Don't worry, I said it's fine. I'm going out." He looked at her confused face and felt angry and hurt and all kinds of emotions he couldn't even put a name to. _It's not meant to be like this, is it? _

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk, I really want to be alone."

"Oh Harry don't-"

"Luna, I mean it." He cut through her, "I have to be alone. I wont be long but don't wait up. There's no point." He added the last part out of selfish spite and left her alone in the house. Still feeling so angry, and still not knowing why.


	13. The Day Their World Ended

**Author's note: **I'm sorry it's been so long, i hope i havn't lost you all!! Please enjoy the penultimate chapter...it's all ending guys *sniffs*...review for me!! 3 x

**Ron & Cho**  
A tapping noise woke Cho a lot earlier than she had expected to be getting up. Her and Ron had migrated to their bedroom and were curled up in their blankets, expecting a lie in.

"Oh god. What is that?" Cho mumbled to herself, knowing that nothing short of a missile would ever wake Ron from his sleep if he didn't want to be woken. She picked up a t-shirt of Ron's and pulled it on for warmth.

Cho went to the window and was surprised to see a tawny owl perched on the ledge with a letter in it's beak; she was even more surprised when she recognised the Hogwarts crest on the back. She fumbled with the window catch and when she finally opened it she took snatched the letter from its beak. The bird flapped off clumsily.

"Dear Miss Chang and Mr Weasley," Cho began to read aloud, "It is my regret to inform you that we require your urgent presence at Hogwarts on a most serious matter. You will please begin to make your way here without further delay, may I repeat that this is a most serious incident. Professor McGonagall, Head of Griffindor House, Deputy Head…Blah blah blah. Ron!" She shouted his name and he jolted awake with surprise.

"What is it darling?"

"We have to get to Hogwarts, now." She threw the letter at him and dashed for the bathroom.

Ron and Cho gripped hands nervously as they made their way up Hogwarts' drive, they didn't even know why they were nervous but there was definitely something going on.

"What do you think it is?" Cho whispered,

"I don't know, but I hope it's not as serious as it sounds." Ron replied. They scuttled inside the main doors and were shocked, yet somehow relieved, to find everything in the school was as it ever had been. The students seemed normal, and happy, everyone was going into the hall for their Boxing Day breakfast. For Ron it only increased his sense of foreboding; McGonagall wouldn't interrupt this unless there was something really wrong. They hurried up the stairs to McGonagall's office and Cho was the one with the courage to wrap smartly on the door. They dropped hands and she pushed it open on command.

The couple stood awkwardly in the door and looked around at the most random collection of people they'd ever seen in the Professor's office. A tear stained Luna, looking truly awful, was huddled in a large chair next to McGonagall's desk, stood behind her was a smug looking Pansy Parkinson. Hermione stood on one side of the room and Draco opposite her,

"Mr Weasley would you go and stand with Mr Malfoy please and Miss Chang would you join Miss Granger." Cho moved away without hesitation, raising her eyebrows at Hermione who just shook her head and looked away. Ron dithered for a moment and then clenched his fists and went to stand a few paces away from Malfoy, deliberately not looking him in the eye. "If you would Miss Lovegood?" Luna hiccupped a little,

"Harry and I had an argument last night and he went out for a walk to think. I waited up for him but he didn't come back…" Hermione and Cho exchanged worried glances, "I waited up for him, I was getting really worried and I couldn't reach him on his DA coin. I tried Cho's first, but she didn't reply," Cho looked down, "Then I tried Hermione and Cho again but no one was answering their coins. So I went out looking for Harry. I found him but he was really badly hurt, he'd been attacked, then Pansy came along and-" Pansy interrupted, placing a conniving hand on Luna's shoulder,

"And I quickly saw that Luna was in a state of shock, I gave her my coat and tried to do what I could for Harry. Obviously I should have found a phone box called St Mungo's but I was very scared, I just got hold of Hogwarts as quickly as I could. I only hope…I only hope it was quick enough." She sniffed and placed a hand over her eyes to cover what were obviously, to the teenagers in the room anyway, fake tears.

"Don't worry Miss Parkinson, you did your best. Would you like to tell us what you remember of Harry's attack, girls?"

"I didn't really see. I was coming up the road as two figures ran away, that's all I saw, two shadows." Luna mumbled.

"Miss Parkinson?"

"I remember, it was so horrible, at first I just thought they were two men attacking Harry for no reason, that's bad enough but then I saw them. I couldn't believe me eyes." McGonagall nodded and waved her hand to indicate for Pansy to continue. The girl seemingly forced herself to go on, with choked emotion, but it was an act. "I saw someone that…No I couldn't possibly accuse, I might be wrong."

"Let us first hear the accusations, there will be no punishments." The Professor told her gently,

"Well it looked like Ron and Draco. It's too horrible to imagine that the boy I was in love with for so long was capable of…and Ron, Harry's best friend, how could he?" Her act was good, but five people in the room knew already that she was lying.

Therein lay the problem. Ron and Cho both knew that Ron hadn't done it, but that didn't stop them suspecting Draco. Draco and Hermione both knew they Draco hadn't done it, and Hermione _thought _she knew that Ron hadn't done it, but that didn't stop them suspecting him. Pansy knew she was lying but she didn't know who had really done it. And Luna could suspect any or all of them since no one had been there when she'd needed them.

"Ok calm down Miss Parkinson, we'll deal with this. Do you have any hard proof? Is there a reason, anyone in this room can think of, that either of these boys might have attacked Harry?" Draco and Ron took their cue to remain silent but Hermione and Cho both cried,

"No!" at exactly the same time. The Professor raised her eyebrows and Pansy interrupted,

"Well I have no evidence but what I saw of the two people. But now I think of it there could be a reason."

"Go on."

"Well Draco and I had a misunderstanding and unfortunately split up but since Draco has been living with Hermione I think I see why. I can imagine he would be jealous of Hermione's close friendship with Harry and maybe that jealousy could even spark violence. As for Ron, well I noticed this first at the beach party, he and Harry have been arguing for some time on account of him dating Harry's ex-girlfriend. But I wouldn't have thought any of those things could possibly warrant an attack." She collapsed into, faked, tears again but she had definitely done enough.

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked. "That Miss Chang and Mr Weasley are together? And Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy?" Nobody bothered denying it; their teacher put her hand to her forehead. "This is worse than I imagined, to think, that I would have had you spend all year out there on your own, I was obviously wrong about the maturity and responsibility of this year group. Very well, let us have your alibis, they had better be pretty damn good because right now you are looking very, very guilty. Do I make myself clear?" She bellowed. All four of the accused nodded and Ron opened his mouth,

"I was at home alone." Big mistake.

"So you have no one to prove that you were there? No eye witness?" He shook his head and McGonagall in turn shook hers. "What about you Mr Malfoy?" Draco just shook his head anyway, not being able to think of a plausible excuse. "Very well. Girls where were you?" Hermione started to splutter and half form excuses but Cho suddenly stepped forward.

"But Ron is lying of course." She said, at which Ron and Hermione both looked horrified. Cho met eyes with Ron and her eyes gave their apology. "I am an eyewitness who was with Ron while the attack happened, and I can tell you that he cannot possibly have done it."

"Why didn't you answer your coin then?" Luna put in dully.

"Because…because he wasn't home alone, and the reason we couldn't answer was because we were together. You know, together, with each other, all night…" Her truth faltered in the magnitude of what she was saying, this huge personal sacrifice to admit to one's school teacher that you were sleeping with someone the previous night. "We were sleeping together." She finished. McGonagall took a moment to regain composure and nod curtly, then turn to Hermione.

"Miss Granger?"

"We were just in, together…you know, at home making dinner." Draco shook his head.

"If you ring up the hospital you'll find out where we were." He muttered quietly,

"What are you implying Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall's voice was shrill,

"We had to go to the hospital to get a pregnancy test for Hermione." Somehow he managed to keep his voice emotionless, but in truth he'd never been more terrified. "It showed negative by the way." He added, rather unnecessarily.

"Well that at least clears some things up. Miss Parkinson, thank you for your help, you may now leave." Pansy did as she was told, with a scowl. "The rest of you, I don't know what to say. Two of my most exemplary students turn out to be two of the most irresponsible, silly little girls I have ever met." Her voice rose to shouting once more. "I hope you are fully aware of the consequences of your actions and…" McGonagall's voice trailed off a little as she realised something. Her face looked suddenly very old. "What am I lecturing you for? I daresay you already fully understand, maybe better than I, the consequences of your actions." She looked directly at Hermione, "And for standing by your friends, you are also some of the bravest students I have ever met. But nevertheless there will be further consequences. I think I will bring all of your year back to Hogwarts now, this was a very stupid idea…perhaps we'll think it out better and bring the scheme back in a few years time." She sighed, "Let us go and visit the patient then." Luna jumped up out of her seat and dashed to the door, waiting impatiently for the others who were feeling slightly dazed.

**Draco & Hermione  
**Half an hour later, on the grass outside the school, Hermione's head had not stopped spinning. Everything she had come to know was spiralling out of control. Harry was sat gingerly with a caring Luna, his arm was in a cast, his eye was black and his face cut, you couldn't see it but he'd also sustained several broken ribs. Cho and Ron were sat hugging, for once accepting the presence of Draco, whose hand she clutched in her own: six unlikely friends all together.

"I never thought it was you." Harry told them,

"Neither did I." Luna added. The others nodded, except Cho,

"I have to admit I thought it might have been you Draco. Then I saw how serious Harry's injuries were and I knew it couldn't have been. And especially not for the reasons that Pansy said." Silence fell for a while, then Hermione spoke up,

"We really screwed this up didn't we? For everyone." Harry looked directly at his oldest friend,

"Yeah we did. Live and learn though, it's been interesting."

"Yea, not exactly fun." Ron put in,

"But worth it." Cho said. Draco looked up,

"I've learnt so much." He muttered,

"I have too. I wouldn't change for anything." Luna looked round at them all and smiled contentedly. Harry carefully stood up,

"Guess all that's left now is to pack and say goodbye. Four days time and McGonagall's pulling us all back in, it sure is going to be strange having to share dormitories with boys again."

"It's going to be strange going back to my old friends." Draco said looking intensely at Hermione, his eyes telling her things that no one else would ever understand; they'd both come to the conclusion on their own, now they just had to find the guts to tell each other.

"See you later." Ron placed and arm around Cho's waist, she waved, and they began to walk towards Hogsmede.

"Yeah, see you back at school." Hermione said. Her and Draco followed them away from Harry, propped on Luna, in front of their school. Five or so minutes later, when the couples had disappeared, Harry and Luna made their way slowly inside to collect his medication before they hobbled back to Hogsmede.


	14. The Greatest Contradiction Comes To End

**Author's Note: **It's goodbye, i love you all, and this is now over...i wonder if maybe u'd like one final short chapter to show how life turns out for them in the future? maybe i'll leave it to imagination....im crying right now cos it's over! Hope you like the final chapter ever of Flat Mates!! xx

**Harry & Luna  
**"That's all of upstairs cleared of our stuff. Hey, do you reckon we get to take the food we bought?" Harry laughed at Luna, who looked deadly serious, "What?"

"Nothing love, I'm sure we can take the food. Ow!"

"Harry sit down." Luna cooed and pulled out a chair for him,

"Thanks." He looked up at her and shook his head, less than six months and they'd already been through so much; she understood him better than anyone. "Lu, don't ever leave me." She came over and stood above him, placing a tender kiss on his lips,

"I wont, I couldn't now." Her golden blonde hair fell in sheets over his face, "I'm so sorry."

"What for darling?"

"It's my fault you were hurt, if I hadn't been so silly about it all-"

"Don't you dare." Harry told her firmly, placing a finger to her lips to silence her. "Things just happen, it was wrong of me to pressure you. Let's forget it and move on, there's always another night, for us anyway, I'm not looking to leave in a hurry."

"What about being back at Hogwarts?"

"Sure it's gonna be different, we'll just deal with that the same way we dealt with this year, and you can come and stay in the holidays and it'll be perfect." After a long kiss Luna changed the subject,

"So are we all packed?"

"Near enough, we get back for lunch time don't we?

**Ron & Cho  
**Cho stood in front of the mirror and attempted to brush the tangles out of her wet hair, she felt a little wet herself, soggy and limp because it was all over.

"Are you alright Cho?" Ron came behind her and placed a hand on each shoulder,

"We messed everything up for everyone. Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? I was so desperate to tell the truth and stop Pansy and I had to tell McGonagall of all people, I've never felt so humiliated."

"Cho you did a good thing, you told the truth when everyone else, me included, was too scared to do it. You were prepared to risk so much just to prove my innocence. No one's ever done that for me before." She nodded forlornly and kept pulling at the tangles. Ron took the brush from her hand and began to gently smooth out her long dark hair,

"Oh Ron, why is this over? I'd just come to terms with Cedric being dead, I'd got over it, loved you and now I have to go back to the place where it happened and deal with changes all over again."

"But this time you're not alone. All I know is, whatever will be will be, it's something my mum says, it means we'll get by whatever changes life throws at us. You and me can do just fine back at Hogwarts we'll always love each other. And us six, and I never thought I'd include Draco Malfoy in this, we'll stick together because we've been through things that no one else can even imagine."

"Ron, of all the people I ever thought would give me a speech like that it would never have been you. But that's what I love about you."

"What's that?" Cho turned and giggled, giving him a little kiss,

"You're just full of surprises." They laughed some more, "Isn't it going to be strange going back to being treated like a child after this much time being adults?"

"Well I think it'll be bloody amazing being waited on hand and foot again." Cho snorted,

"What do you mean 'again'? What have I been doing?" She exited the room,

"Hey that's not fair baby. I made dinner that time."

"Mhm,"

"And I've washed up, when you haven't."

"Whatever Ron."

"And I've…"

**Draco & Hermione  
**"Guess we're all packed." Hermione announced, stood by the cases in the kitchen, looking out at the unkempt garden.

"Guess we are." Draco looked at her fondly, "So there's not much more to say really, we both know how it's going to be."

"You'll go back to your friends, where you belong, and I'll go back where I belong."

"The greatest contradiction ever finally gives in. Slytherin and Griffindor, we just proved everyone right, it really can't be done."

"Draco, you know that's not right. Because I'm Hermione Granger and you're Draco Malfoy, that's why it can't be done." He laughed, knowing the truth in her words. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair,

"Man this is a tough one!"

"It's been fun." Hermione looked him right in the eye,

"Yeah, it's been good, I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Never do, and I never will- in our heads we must never change this." He nodded his agreement. "I love you." She whispered,

"Nah you don't. Go on and love other people Hermione, we're not in love, we're just wasting time."

"A nice waste."

"A beautiful waste- but not love."

"Stop being so right." Draco moved towards her and placed one hand on her cheek, he kissed her forehead gently.

***

**All of them**

As the buses and taxis started arriving Hogwarts suddenly seemed very small and crowded. Four friends stood at the door waiting for the final two to complete their six. As soon as they saw Draco and Hermione they waved them over. Hermione turned to face Draco,

"We'd never have worked out."

"Never in a million years." Draco took her both hands and squeezed them tight, "You've taught me things Mione, thank you."

"Good bye Draco."

"I'll see you around sometime."

"Ah, maybe you will maybe you wont." She smiled playfully and began to walk off, but slowly,

"With you Miss Granger, it's anybody's guess. But I sure hope we meet when Hogwarts is over and this drama is past."

"It's anybody's guess." She told him with a wink. Draco raised a farewell hand to the other four, not that they knew that was what it was yet, then he walked purposefully towards Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione broke into a jog to get to her friends, knowing that everything was ok, she had one final glance at Draco and they shared a wave that meant more than anything else in the world.

Hermione didn't need to explain to the other four, they understood what they saw with perfect clarity- how mature they'd all become- so the five of them squeezed their way into the melee that was their school and no one could think further than the delicious lunch the were about to receive.


End file.
